Gods and Monsters
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Malgré les mises en garde et la perte récente de sa meilleure amie, Lydia se retrouve de nouveau sur le front, à se préoccuper des Hale frappés par la fatalité, allant à l'encontre de l'opinion de ses amis. Cette nuit va se solder par une promesse qui va totalement altérer leurs relations. [04x02]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour! Avec la reprise de Teen Wolf, je suis très inspirée par mes chéris...Et cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé d'inclure Derek que je commence à apprécier après tout ce temps.

L'OS (qui aura très probablement une suite) se déroule juste après le 04x02 et met en scène nos 2 Hales préférés et Lydia toujours au rendez-vous! Je précise qu'il prend en compte mon OS "Lonely.

La chanson conseillée pour la lecture est indiquée en gras!

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer! ;) Et puis c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un retour sur son travail.

* * *

><p>La banshee conduisait en direction du loft dans une ambiance glaciale au possible, un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle crème, sans pouvoir regarder ses compagnons. Elle osait tout de même jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Derek qui végétait sur la banquette arrière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à poser le regard sur Peter installé côté passager dont le front plissé traduisait la réflexion et la colère.<p>

Aucun ne parlait, trop absorbé à réfléchir sur ces derniers événements qui venaient de perturber cette paix retrouvée. Cette fois-ci, même Peter se retrouvait au coeur du conflit, en prise à la culpabilité, sentiment guère familier.  
>Car oui, le vol des titres, de la fortune de sa famille s'était déroulé sous ses yeux et il s'en sentait responsable. Il avait concentré son attention sur Kate et rien que Kate. Comme tous les autres. Comme toujours, il avait joué sur son cynisme et son ironie au point d'en oublier l'essentiel. A présent, la famille Hale avait perdu toute sa richesse et c'était à cause de lui.<br>Furieux, l'ancien alpha avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même l'espace de quelques instants, envoyant le coffre-fort forcé à l'autre bout de pièce, poussant un hurlement à glacer le sang qui avait dû réveiller tout le voisinage, ses yeux devenant d'un bleu glacial. Il était redevenu l'animal que Lydia craignait et témoin de sa fureur, elle avait revécu ses cauchemars qui commençaient seulement à s'estomper de son esprit alors qu'il s'approchait, Stiles tentant de la protéger.

Quant à Derek à peine revenu de ce rapide, mais intense, voyage dans le temps, il tentait de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi de cette façon, pour quoi faire, pourquoi était il redevenu adulte si vite après s'être donné la peine de l'avoir transporté au Mexique pour cela. Pourquoi Kate? Ayant reprit son apparence normale ainsi que sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à cette nouvelle facétie venue perturber Beacon Hills et ses résidents surnaturels, car si il était bien certain et conscient d'une chose, c'était que l'histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là. Les choses n'étaient jamais si simples ici.  
>Cette expérience l'avait laissé vide de toute énergie, mais l'esprit empli de tortueuses pensées: il était exténué et réfléchir autant ne l'aidait en rien.<p>

De plus, ce combat effréné contre les berserkers, terribles hommes couverts d'os, ne facilitaient pas les faits pour les hommes Hale qui s'étaient jetés dans la bataille afin de défendre les jeunes en mauvaise posture, faisant fi de leurs propres problèmes.  
>Résultats, oncle et neveu se retrouvaient essoufflés et couverts de quelques vilaines plaies qui soulevaient le cœur de Lydia.<p>

Lydia qui, malgré ses états d'âmes, sa souffrance, avait tenu à les raccompagner car s'inquiétant par leur mentor enfin redevenu lui-même, ou du moins au bon âge, mais aussi pour le plus vieux dont elle découvrait les failles pour la première fois.

Ses amis avaient protesté avec véhémence bien sûr, aucun ne parvenant à faire confiance à Peter, mais Lydia avait insisté avec une telle sincérité et candeur qu'ils l'avaient laissé partir. A présent, elle se retrouvait coincée avec ces deux énergumènes broyant du noir, mais qui ne se plaignaient en aucun cas pas de sa présence lumineuse.  
>Et puis Peter avait été présent après la mort d'Allison, pour maîtriser son infernal pouvoir. Il avait été là dans cette épreuve où personne d'autre n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, même après l'avoir laissé pour morte, elle lui devait bien ça. Et Derek étant Derek, le chevalier en armure sur son cheval blanc, elle ne pouvait que restait à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Il n'était même pas question de morale ou de bonne chose à faire.<p>

C'était normal.

* * *

><p>Le loft était aussi glacial et sinistre que ses propriétaires qui partirent chacun dans leur coin à peine rentrés, abandonnant Lydia dans l'entrée qui les contempla tour à tour avec incertitude, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là.<p>

Immobile dans la vaste pièce, la lumière de la lune entrant à flot par l'imposante fenêtre, jetant des flaques laiteuses sur le parquet en piteux état, la colère la frappa de plein fouet. La colère contre Peter car tout avait commencé par sa faute et si Kate leur rendait la vie infernale aujourd'hui, il était le seul à blâmer.  
>Elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon d'un pas furibond, Derek la suivant d'un regard las depuis son lit. Au départ, elle fut prise au dépourvu car elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à l'étage, mais bien heureusement, ce dernier était aussi vaste et vide qu'en bas. Seule différence, une porte menant sûrement à la salle de bain se découpait sur le mur de gauche.<p>

- Lydia, je ne suis pas d'humeur à débattre, marmonna Peter qui sortait de la salle de bain, les mains humides bien qu'encore légèrement tâchées de sang.

- Tais-toi et écoute moi, siffla l'adolescente en fendant l'air de la main d'un geste excédé, engloutissant la distance le séparant de lui à toute allure. Il la dévisageait avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle l'approchait, pareil à une furie. Ne fais pas le chien battu: Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Peter.

Il voulut l'interrompre, tendant d'attraper son poignet afin de l'apaiser, car pas prêt à entendre la vérité, mais lorsqu'elle était sur sa lancée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Oui! Si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi. Tout a commencé par ta faute: tu nous as pourchassé, terrorisé, nous des lycéens, tu t'es servi de moi dans tes intérêts. Tu as déclenché cette malédiction chez moi en m'attaquant et tu m'a laissé pour morte... Et maintenant tu as fait de Kate un monstre, énuméra la rousse en comptant sur les doigts de sa main, fébrile, l'émotion rendant sa voix chevrotante. Cette même Kate qui a kidnappé ton propre neveu et toi, tu t'en moques, comme de tout le reste. Tu te préoccupes de toi, encore et toujours, alors que ton entourage proche souffre à cause de tes actes... Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi abandonner ta famille ainsi et martyriser des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait? Moi, je ne t'ai rien fait, et si je n'avais pas été si forte, je serais morte sur ce terrain et tu t'en serais foutu royalement!

L'ancien alpha l'écoutait avec gravité, la tête haute et les traits durcis, mais sa gorge était nouée: sa petite Lydia avait raison, il était conscient de son égoïsme depuis le début. Cela était voulu depuis le début, mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'une personne si douce, si innocente et surtout si jeune était difficile.

- Je souhaite que Malia ne découvre jamais que tu es son père! Tu es le pire qui puisse être... Si Jackson en est venu là et qu'il est parti, c'est de ta faute. Tu es un _monstre_, Peter.

Elle cracha presque son prénom tandis que la fureur faisait trembler ses lèvres, quelques mèches folles échappant à son chignon.

- Si il t'aimant tant que ça, il ne serait pas parti sans toi.

Elle se retourna, tremblante, prête à lui coller une claque, mais elle se ressaisit car dans le fond, cela méritait réflexion. Sur ces mots acides, elle tourna les talons et retourna au rez-de-chaussée en inspirant et expirant fortement afin de se calmer, les poings serrés contre les pans de sa robe.  
>Curieusement, la vue de Derek allongé à plat ventre sur son lit absorba sa rage, la laissant démunie, seule avec sa compassion.<br>Se demandant si il s'était endormi avant d'entendre la conversation houleuse, elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec délicatesse afin de produire le moins de bruit possible et elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté afin de voir si il dormait.  
>Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent aussitôt et la banshee sourit, comme soulagée de le voir en paix.<p>

- Hey, comment tu vas Derek? S'enquit-elle à voix basse comme si elle craignait de le déranger, avançant une main pour la poser sur son bras, mais elle s'abstint, se souvenant à qui elle avait affaire. Tu te souviens de moi?

- Oui, pourquoi je ne me souviendrais pas de toi Lydia? Rétorqua le loup en insistant sur prénom afin de lui prouver qu'il avait recouvré toute sa mémoire, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses fines lèvres qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je préfère rester là pour veiller sur toi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je suis un grand garçon, je peux m'occuper tout seul de moi-même sans problème... Et je peux gérer l'homme en furie là-haut.

- Désolé, c'est à cause de moi..., reconnu la rousse en plissant le nez, étonnement à l'aise en sa présence. Derek y répondit par un haussement de sourcil indulgent, signifiant qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Je peux préparer un truc à manger? On en a bien besoin après tout ce délire.

- Fais-toi plaisir.

La lycéenne se redressa avec un large sourire, lissant sa robe sur ses genoux puis elle repéra le réfrigérateur en face, du côté de l'escalier, vers lequel elle se dirigea avec impatience, l'estomac dans les talons.

- Merci Lydia.

Elle s'arrêta tant elle fut surprise et se tourna dans sa direction. Derek n'avait jamais été expressif, au point qu'elle se demandait parfois si cet homme avait des sentiments tout court. Pourtant, elle se doutait qu'il s'était construite cette carapace à force de peines infligées.  
>Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que ce fut la première fois qu'elle saisit de la gratitude dans son regard, du moins à son égard.<p>

Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes ou que l'adolescent en lui avait laissé ses marques, c'était simplement qu'il se souvenait de sa présence à son chevet chez Deaton lorsqu'il était de retour à l'âge ingrat et qu'il appréciait qu'on se soucis de lui dans cette nouvelle mise à l'essai tant c'était chose rare.

Lydia lui adressa un simple signe de tête avec un regard entendu avant de découvrir l'intérieur du frigo des Hale... Qui s'avéra aussi vide que le logement, à l'exception de fromages et une brique de lait.  
>Avec un grognement de frustration fort peu élégant, elle claqua la porte de ce dernier avant de fouiller les placards chromés en hauteur. Elle eut un peu plus de succès puisque un tas de boîtes de conserve s'offraient à sa vue.<p>

Entre le loft en état déplorable, désert et rien à manger dans la cuisine, ces hommes avaient vraiment besoin d'une femme afin de leur apprendre ce qu'était la vie normale en matière de logement et surtout de comportement.

Une bonne odeur et le son de la cuisson ne tarda pas à envahir le loft grâce à Lydia s'affairant aux fourneaux avec un enthousiasme curieux et elle ne tiqua même pas en entendant les marches de l'escalier craquer dans son dos.

- Tu devrais monter te laver, tu es couverte de poussière et de sang, lui fit remarquer Peter derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Si on doit avoir une femme ici, autant qu'elle soit présentable.

Apparemment il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir beaucoup concernant sa tirade blessante, nonchalant comme d'accoutumé.

- Oh ne rêve pas, je ne reste pas très longtemps et sûrement pas pour toi, répliqua la rousse qui se retourna, presque menaçante avec sa spatule à la main. En plus de ça, je parie que tu grognes dans ton sommeil.

- C'est le cas, répondit Derek depuis son lit non sans un certain humour dans la voix qui manqua de faire rire la jeune femme.

- Et Derek donne des coups, rétorqua Peter qui encaissait avec un rictus, les bras croisés sur le torse. Tu es franchement mal servie si tu voulais passer la nuit avec nous! A moins que tu sois venue nous empoisonner pour enfin avoir la paix.

- Bien que se soit l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes, je suis désolé de te décevoir: non, je suis là par bonté d'âme. Et si je devais me débarrasser de vous, ce ne serait pas de cette façon! Bon je vais me doucher, je te fais confiance pour la cuisson.

- Tu ne sais même pas où sont rangés les affaires et ta robe ne ressemble plus à rien, râla le loup qui prenait sa suite à la plaque de cuisson, les yeux au ciel.

Une fille au loft, quelle idée!

* * *

><p>Une bonne douche faisait des miracles, et celle-ci en était un parfait exemple après cette rude journée.<p>

**[The Script - Hall of Fame ft. Will. ]**

Lorsque Lydia sortit de la salle de bain minimaliste, vêtue du premier t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle qui lui était tombé sous la main, la douce odeur de la nourriture cuisinée vint lui titiller les narines et elle se sentait de nouveau bien dans sa peau.

- Je croyais que tu ne restais pas, piqua Peter qui semblait l'attendre, debout près de la fenêtre, sans la moindre animosité ou lubricité.

- T'as vu l'heure? Ça ne m'enchante pas de rester là, mais c'est trop loin et je suis épuisée...,Désolé de t'avoir agresser comme ça sans prévenir. Je pense tout ce que j'ai dis, ça me démangeait depuis un sacré moment, mais tu n'as rien fait pour mérité que je t'attaque ce soir. Vraiment désolé.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis, je l'assume.

- Derek dort? S'enquit la banshee en démêlant sa longue chevelure humide, s'asseyant sur la chaise posée là au hasard contre le mur. Voyant qu'il acquiesçait, elle prit une bonne inspiration avant de demander: Kate ne serait pas la mère de Malia par hasard?

L'ancien alpha s'abstint de toute réponse, baissant simplement le regard dans un geste qui semblait parler de lui-même. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas.

- Derek sait pour ce qu'elle est devenue...Et pour les titres?

Cette fois-ci, il prit la peine de répondre que non d'un signe de tête bref. Lui si flamboyant et bavard d'habitude, elle se doutait que quelque chose devait le chagriner ce soir, sans cela il aurait fanfaronné ou chassé le sujet d'une plaisanterie dont lui seul avait le secret.  
>Elle redressa enfin la tête, se désintéressant de sa crinière, et en l'apercevant ainsi, la tête baissée, sa silhouette imposante se découpant sur la fenêtre , elle vit ce qu'aucun n'avait vu auparavant car il ne leur en laissait jamais la chance.<p>

Peter souffrait.

Lydia se redressa avec souplesse et le rejoignit à pas de loup afin de ne pas le brusquer puis elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son torse, juste sous les siens.  
>Après tant de haine, de peur et cette récente altercation, cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas. C'était différent maintenant.<p>

- Tu es responsable de tout ce que j'ai cité tout à l'heure, mais pas pour le vol de l'argent. La personne qui a fait ça a bien préparé son coup, tu ne pouvais rien y faire, le rassura Lydia sans oser le regarder, mais elle savait qu'il prêtait l'oreille à ses paroles. Elle cala sa tête contre son torse puisqu'ils avaient dégagé ses bras qui ballaient à ses côtés. Ta famille ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Pas plus que pour l'incendie. Tu as créé ton lot de catastrophes, mais ne te blâme pas pour la déchéance de ta famille et la disparition de votre fortune. Je sais que tu en souffres autant que les autres. Je le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas comme ça... Mais maintenant, il va tout de même falloir dire la vérité à Derek.

Lydia leva ses grands yeux verts sur son visage, lui adressa un clin d'oeil en resserrant son étreinte puis elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était venue lui offrir cette étreinte de réconfort, la lune parant sa crinière de reflets pâles, le loup la suivant du regard, ébahi.

Elle eut le plaisir de constater que le repas était déjà prêt et n'avait plus qu'à être servi, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, cherchant la vaisselle à tâtons dans les placards.

Une fois les assiettes préparées, elle déposa celle de Derek sur les mallettes empilées qui lui servaient de table de chevet et elle prit le temps de le contempler, rassurée de voir son torse nu se soulever à intervalle régulier.

Pour tout dire, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de prêter attention à leur mentor avec tout la considération qui lui était dû, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait son charme et qu'il endurait plus que de raison sans jamais se plaindre et, comme si ses pensées faisaient écho à son nouveau discours tenu à Peter, elle eut de la peine pour lui, petit loup orphelin.  
>Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il s'empara de sa petite main inerte le long du coton du t-shirt couvrant ses cuisses, comme par réflexe et comme lorsqu'elle était restée à la clinique vétérinaire. Elle posa un regard intrigué sur le visage endormi qui se tournait vers elle et la peine lui déchira le coeur: le pauvre Derek était tellement seul qu'il cherchait une présence et du réconfort même dans son sommeil.<p>

Tout comme elle. Tout comme Peter.

Tous trois étaient bâtis sur le même moule, modelés par les aléas d'une vie trop écrasante pour eux.

A l'instant où elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas le réveiller afin qu'il reprenne des forces, Peter s'en chargea en descendant lourdement l'escalier pour s'annoncer en bonne et due forme.

- Désolé de te réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant, mais j'ai une annonce à te faire et elle ne va pas te plaire, prévint son oncle en frappant dans ses mains comme pour se donner du courage pendant que Derek émergeait tant bien que mal, Lydia tentant de glisser ses doigts hors de sa prise, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Les titres de notre glorieuse et magnifique famille quasiment réduite à néant ont été volés sous mes yeux.

- QUOI?! S'exclama loup, soudainement bien éveillé se redressant à toute allure, manquant de renverser la jeune fille sur son passage, mais il la retint en plaquant une main dans son dos. Tu te moques de moi là?!

Voyant la mine résignée de son oncle, il se pencha vers Lydia qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, semblant sur le point de recevoir un coup.

- Comment tu as pu laissé ça arriver?! Tu as laissé quelqu'un volé la fortune que notre famille a amassé pendant des siècles et tu as le culot de me le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie. On ne te demande pas grand chose, mais tu n'es même pas capable de surveiller ça!

La banshee s'apprêta à répliquer, prête à prendre sa défense puisqu'elle avait été témoin de ce méfait et ce bien qu'elle est lui ait tenu le même discours, mais ce dernier lui indiqua de se taire.

- Figure-toi que j'essayais de nous débarrasser de Kate quand ce malade a enfumé le caveau avec des fumigènes paralysants à l'aconit ou je ne sais quelle horreur. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Lydia doutait fortement que son but était vraiment de la mettre hors d'état de nuire sur le coup, mais le reste de l'histoire tenait la route.  
>Derek commença à arpenter la pièce, une main sur les tempes, tandis que la jeune femme attendait avec appréhension, la boule au ventre, priant pour que ces deux là parviennent à s'entendre pour une fois.<p>

- C'est vrai, tu n'y es pour rien, admit finalement son neveu, soutirant un soupir de soulagement à la rousse qui s'était installée sur son lit défait. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à travailler sur une façon de mettre la main sur ce salopard.

- Bien sûr... Et doit-on prévenir Cora?

- Non, elle a besoin de repos.

Ce qui était assez ironique dans la mesure où ils en avaient tous besoin et Cora était celle qui avait enduré le moins jusque là.

Lydia contempla les deux Hale, les mains dans son giron, les genoux repliés sous elle, son esprit tournant à toute allure, se demandant si elle pouvait se permettre de s'immiscer dans leurs affaires familiales ou non.  
>En les voyant tous deux si démunis face à la perte de la fortune Hale, eux déjà si moroses et renfermés en temps normal, elle sut qu'elle prenait la bonne décision lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche:<p>

- Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous aider à retrouver les titres volés. C'est une promesse qui vient du fond du cœur.

Tous deux se tournèrent dans sa direction à l'unisson et la dévisagèrent avec une véritable stupéfaction car personne ne leur avait jamais tendu la main de cette façon et puis c'était d'autant plus étonnant car venant d'une des personnes qui avaient le plus souffert suite à l'entrée de Derek dans la vie de Scott.

Le pire étant qu'elle se proposait avec un sourire tendre.

Lorsque Lydia vit la gratitude dans leurs regards, bien que toujours muets, un sentiment de fierté et de bien-être l'empli et elle sait.  
>Elle sait que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire: aider ses proches peu importe le péril auquel elle s'expose car c'est justement cette lueur dans leurs regards qui la fait se sentir entière. Et c'est ce qu'elle voit chez Derek et Peter qui, malgré leur réputation l'ont laissé entrer dans leur vie.<p>

- Et dès que vous l'aurez récupéré, la première chose qu'il va falloir acheter, c'est de quoi meubler cet appartement...C'est pire qu'un entrepôt désaffecté!

- Tu auras le privilège de choisir la table à manger, assura Derek avec un sourire entendu en lui faisant signe de se lever. Encore merci.

- Décidément, redevenir adolescent t'a rendu la parole! Le taquina Lydia en se redressant, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. Alors, lequel me prête son lit?

Lydia avait retrouvé son enthousiasme coutumier et son fidèle sourire malgré les montagnes qu'ils leur restaient à abattre. Elle était prête à faire face malgré les mises en garde de Peter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler avec fierté tandis qu'elle se pressait contre Derek qui récupérait son dîner.

Vraiment, il avait bien fait son choix sans même se douter quelle prendrait la figure de rédemption: il avait trouvé la seule femme assez forte pour supporter sa condition surnaturelle, le chaos ravageant la ville...Et surtout, pour les supporter _eux_, pour les comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les loulous!

Voici la fameuse suite qui prend place après le 3éme épisode de la S4. Je joue toujours sur la corde sensible, à savoir l'état d'esprit, le ressenti de Lydia que je trouve tout autant inexplorés que son pouvoir donc désolé, mais ce n'est pas très drôle! Promis, la troisième partie sera plus amusante et détendue.

La chanson du chapitre est indiquée en gras. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter car elle rajoute beaucoup à l'ambiance, du moins je trouve.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, critiquer, brailler si vous trouvez que je ne respecte pas l'image de nos personnages adorés =)

* * *

><p><strong>[Lana del Rey - Old Money]<strong>

Ses pieds nus foulaient le plancher fraîchement ciré par ses soins, plancher qu'elle sentait encore vibrer des derniers drames s'étant déroulés dans ce lieu maudit. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour s'en détacher, elle revisitait le meurtre de Boyd perpétré par Derek contre son gré, entendait encore l'eau s'infiltrer entre les lattes qui avait manqué de peu de coûter la vie d'autres de ses amis. Elle entendait les échos des rugissements de Kali avant que Jennifer ne mette un terme à sa misérable vie. Elle pouvait même sentir l'odeur entêtante du sang qu'elle semblait sentir, poisseux, sous la plante de ses petits pieds.

Aujourd'hui, le pouvoir de Lydia avait décidé de se manifester de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit et forcément quand elle était livrée à elle-même. C'était cette découverte de la chambre froide emplie de cadavres qui l'avait plongé dans ces lugubres pensées, comme intensifiant son pouvoir.

Tout lui explosait à la figure. Là. Maintenant.

Jackson avait quitté la ville dès que son vœux le plus cher, devenir un loup-garou, c'était réalisé, l'abandonnant à Beacon Hills après la concrétisation de leur amour. Allison était morte dans l'affrontement face aux oni et au nogitsune, à l'instar d'Aiden avec qui elle commençait enfin à s'investir, après avoir lutté des mois afin de ne pas s'abandonner à un autre homme. Ethan et Isaac avaient préféré partir, dévastés par ces pertes. La présence de leurs amis ne leur avaient pas suffit à surmonter leur peine. Erica aussi avait perdu la vie dans cette lutte acharnée contre leurs confrères et autres monstres.  
>De manière bien moins dramatique, Stiles s'éloignait d'elle, prenant soin de Malia, lui apprenant à s'adapter à une vie normale.<p>

Oui, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû plier bagages elle aussi : mettre sa plus belle paire de chaussures , caler ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez et fermer la boutique.

Nostalgique, elle rejoignit la lourde porte de fer menant au balcon et une fois à l'air frais, elle abaissa les paupières, le menton levé, laissant la brise caresser son visage et faire danser sa crinière, s'infiltrer dans tout son être au point de l'engourdir.

Malheureusement pour elle qui avait finalement trouvé un refuge, ses souvenirs venaient là chercher jusque ici, au beau milieu de cette chaude journée et elle repensait à Jackson. Jackson qui l'avait quitté avec une excuse ridicule alors qu'elle lui avait offert son cœur, exprimant ses sentiments pour la première fois. Jackson qu'elle haïssait, mais qui lui manquait malgré tout.  
>Parfois, il lui arrivait de ressasser les paroles de Peter: ''si il t'aimait vraiment, il ne serait pas parti sans toi'', ce qui était vrai, mais elle savait que ce qu'ils partageaient était sincère.<br>Jackson était son premier amour et parfois elle se permettait d'écouter la complainte que chantait encore son cœur, mais seulement lorsqu'elle s'accordait du temps. C'est à dire rarement, et heureusement, l'eau avait commencé à couler sous les ponts.

Mais il lui manque, malgré son attitude. Il était toujours à ses côtés et surtout, il la chérissait, l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne le rejoindrait pas en courant, traverserait tous le pays si il le lui demandait.

Elle avait perdu Allison, et même si elle s'absorbe dans ces nouvelles péripéties, elle n'oublie pas. Elle se sent vide. Orpheline.  
>Sa mère ne prêtait guère attention à elle, trop occupée à oublier le désastre qu'était sa vie amoureuse, à faire sa coquette, leurrer par les boucles épaisses et le large sourire de sa fille.<br>Son père était parti depuis une éternité, excédé par le superficialité de son épouse qui ne lui accorde jamais de temps, pas intéressé par son rôle de père et par les femmes en général.

Oui, c'est cela. Lydia est une orpheline.

La rousse s'approcha de la balustrade et y posa les mains. Elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux après avoir pris une bonne inspiration et en contre-bas elle vit Allison et Aiden qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre avec un sourire engageant. Leurs voix portées par le vent sonnent comme le chant des sirènes à ses oreilles abîmées par ces murmures macabres. Son cœur se serra comme un poing dans sa poitrine et elle suffoqua, son regard se voilant.  
>Paniquée car tentée par cet abysse peuplé d'anges, elle tourna les talons en direction de la sortie, les bras serrés autour d'elle, se frottant les bras comme si elle était gelée et une perle salée roula le long de sa joue de porcelaine.<p>

La lycéenne vint prendre place sur le sofa avec lenteur, le regard dans le vide, seuls quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux émeraudes. Quelques larmes versées pour ces défunts, ces êtres chers lui ayant tournés le dos, mais à l'intérieur, un déluge se déchaînait.

Kira ne pourrait jamais remplacer Allison et Scott ne serait plus jamais vraiment le même maintenant.

Derek paniqua littéralement en rentrant à la vue de la poupée rousse désarticulée, presque sans vie sur son canapé. Oh certes, elle vivait au loft à présent, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état depuis le début de leurs aventures: désabusée, comme déjà un pied dans la tombe, charmée par l'autre monde.  
>Il se moquait de tout, mais là, c'était une toute autre chose. Lydia était toujours joviale, souriante et mettait un peu de gaieté dans cette morne tanière, mais la lumière s'était éteinte en elle.<p>

- Lydia! Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! S'enquit-il en la secourant légèrement afin de la faire revenir du bon côté du miroir, agenouillé à ses côté. Apercevant ses larmes luisantes sur ses joues lisses, il eut un soupir résigné et il prit une inspiration: Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- J'ai raté les soldes, mentit la banshee avec un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire rassurant, la tête reposée sur l'accoudoir, mais cela ne le trompait pas. Voyant son regard acéré, recroquevillée dans le canapé, elle finit par se livrer: Jackson me manque. Allison me manque. Aiden aussi. Tout le monde à vrai dire... J'ai envie de les rejoindre.

Il tendit l'oreille avec de grands yeux comme si il l'avait mal attendu, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas. Il était simplement abasourdi: entendre un tel aveu dans la bouche de Lydia était effrayant.  
>Inquiet, il se redressa en l'entraînant avec lui et elle semblait si légère et molle entre ses bras que sa gorge se noua.<p>

- Tu as besoin de repos surtout, pas de te retrouver sur une scène de crime tous les deux jours, marmonna le loup en la menant jusqu'à son lit, quelques rides d'inquiétude venant métamorphoser son front. Tu vas dormir et interdit de sortir de là tant que tu ne t'es pas sorti ces idées de la tête. Ça ira mieux. Ça va toujours mieux.

La rousse se contenta de hocher la tête, lasse de se battre, tandis qu'il défaisait son lit à la va-vite avant de l'y allonger avec grande précaution.

- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure alors qu'il couvrait son corps frêle de ses draps gris, coinçant ses bras sous l'oreiller. Peter aussi?

- Oui, Peter aussi, répéta Derek avec un sourcil arqué, se demandant comment elle faisait pour réclamer sa présence alors qu'il avait ruiné sa vie. Je dois sortir, j'appelle Kira pour garder un œil sur toi.

Il pressa son épaule découverte, frissonnant à ce contact tant elle était froide puis il sortit au pas de charge pour tomber nez à nez à son oncle qu'il cherchait justement. Les lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs, il le repoussa dans le couloir avec un grondement inaudible pour l'oreille humaine avant de fermer la porte coulissante en douceur.  
>Peter leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette démonstration de force avant de l'interroger du regard.<p>

- A quoi tu pensais quand tu l'as attaqué?! Elle n'avait que 16 ans! Tu n'as jamais de remords?!

- Je t'arrête tout de suite: mon..._Cadeau_...N'est pas son problème. Le problème c'est les gens qui tombent autour d'elle comme des mouches et malheureusement, son pouvoir l'y amène à chaque fois. C'est vrai que c'est une bien mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, elle va très mal, crut bon de préciser Derek en s'appuyant à la rambarde de l'escalier, écoutant la respiration de la jeune femme de l'autre côté. Elle est toute seule. Ça, plus son pouvoir, c'est trop pour une jeune femme. Honnêtement, elle me fait peur.

- Mais elle est très forte, elle se ressaisira. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, assura Peter avec un sourire entendu,indulgent, presque tendre. Si il y en a bien une qui relèvera toujours la tête, c'est elle. Lydia a la trempe d'une Hale et vu qu'elle passe son temps ici, on peut presque dire que ça en est une.

- Tu commences à me faire peur, sérieusement... Et pourtant c'est toi qui a fixé la barre si haut, marmonna Derek en le dévisageant avec surprise. Voilà un lien étonnant et réciproque entre bourreau et victime qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse sonner, j'aurai préféré qu'elle devienne une Hale par mariage, pas de cette façon.

- Tsss, ne parle pas de catastrophe, le réprimanda gentiment son oncle avec son sourire en coin tout en descendant les escaliers, sa main glissant le long de la rampe couverte de poussière, ce qui le fit grimacer. Tu viens ou non? Je croyais que tu avais des ''choses'' à faire.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se tenaient sur le trottoir longeant la maison de la famille Martin, coquette demeure entourée d'un jardin aux senteurs divines qui masquaient tant bien que mal le néant à l'intérieur.<br>Aucun bonheur n'émanait de cette maison familiale. Rien si ce n'est cette indifférence flagrante.

Ils leur semblaient évident que sa mère n'avait que rarement remis les pieds ici depuis son départ et que lorsqu'elles l'avaient fait, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas la trouver là. Elle n'était que de passage, comme tous les autres dans sa vie.  
>Derek ferma les yeux, peiné, s'imprégnant de cette aura terne qui ne faisait que confirmer son idée.<p>

Lydia n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il poussa la grille qui crissa à en glacer le sang dans ce silence et ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancien foyer de la banshee, découvrant les cendres de sa vie d'antan. Peter savait où son neveu voulait en venir et, bien que cela lui hérisse le poil que d'être au petit soin de cette princesse et qu'il s'y attelait en ruminant, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et pour une fois, il souhaitait vraiment faire la bonne chose.  
>Lydia était une princesse. Pire encore, Lydia était une reine voguant au-dessus de cette masse surnaturelle. Une reine qui venait à bout de toutes les épreuves, bien plus solides que es autres, survivante et salvatrice.<br>Cela l'écorchait de l'avouer, mais elle avait mérité ce titre et devait être traiter en conséquence.

Peter et Derek parcoururent les ruines de son foyer, hantées par quelques souvenirs heureux qui persistaient et paraient certaines pièces d'éclat, comme sa chambre. Il fut un temps où elle avait été heureuse dans cette chambre.  
>En découvrant son environnement, laissant ses doigts courir sur les meubles et tapisserie, Derek se sentit honteux de n'avoir jamais fait attention, de l'avoir laissé tomber si bas alors qu'elle lui avait toujours été loyale.<br>Quant à Peter, il revivait les cauchemars qu'il lui avait infligé dans le seul but de servir ses intérêts. C'était monstrueux, il le savait, mais grâce à cela, elle était préparée au pire et il vivait. Là était l'ambition de tous: vaincre le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas tant lui en vouloir de s'être autant accroché à elle, cette étincelle qui le reliait au monde des vivants.

* * *

><p>Lydia se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Malgré ses réflexions, la banshee avait fini par s'assoupir pendant que Kira lui racontait l'évolution de sa relation avec Scott, véritable berceuse.<br>Un cauchemar venait de la tirer de son sommeil réparateur, mais elle fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Malgré sa confusion, elle remarqua sans peine que son amie n'était plus à son chevet. Paniquée à l'idée d'avoir été abandonnée, elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle.  
>Quelqu'un dévala quasiment les escaliers en colimaçon et Derek entra dans son champ de vision et elle se détendit aussitôt, son pouls ralentissant tandis qu'elle s'installait sur les genoux, emmitouflée dans les draps, les cheveux en bataille.<br>Sans trop de surprise, Peter fit son apparition peu après et eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant son neveu l'imperturbable qui contemplait la rousse comme si elle était à la fois une relique et un chien prêt à mordre.

- Faites-moi une promesse tous les deux, murmura la jeune fille qui luttait encore contre le sommeil, se frottant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle était tellement affligée qu'elle se raccrochait à tous ceux qui daignaient lui accorder une attention sincère. Voyant que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard curieux, dans l'attente de la suite, elle se lança: Promettez-moi que vous ne partirez pas comme tous les autres, peu importe ce qui arrive.

- Moi je suis là, j'y reste... Surtout vu tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour en arriver là,répondit quasiment aussitôt Peter avec un haussement d'épaules, levant les mains comme si c'était une évidence.

Cela lui valut un regard sombre de la part de son neveu, mais Lydia ne lui en tint pas rigueur malgré ce qu'il l'avait forcé faire et ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Au moins il était là et prêt à rester, ce qui était déjà plus que ce que faisait ses parents.

- Il va bien falloir que je reste au moins le temps de retrouver les titres, dit Derek avec un air détaché qui lui coûtait beaucoup, mais la réponse ne convint pas à lycéenne dont les lèvres s'affaissèrent dans une moue de déception. Toute ma vie est là, je ne risque pas de partir de si tôt.

Lydia se redressa sur le lit en sautillant. Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
>Derek lui fit signe de monter à l'étage avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Un sourire de gamin qui pétille d'impatience. Oh bien sûr, c'est Derek, le sourire était donc adapté à son personnage et s'en retrouvait bien moins éclatant.<br>Intriguée, elle sauta au pied du lit et monta les escaliers d'un pas presque sautillant tandis que les hommes suivaient à distance respectable, peu étonnés par son brusque changement d'humeur. Elle pouvait bien se permettre d'être lunatique avec tout ce qu'elle traversait.

La rousse remarqua aussitôt le lit trônant contre le mur de gauche et le paravent qui séparait à peine cet espace de celui de Peter. C'était un lit basique, rien de démesuré avec des draps de satin et des oreillers en plume d'oie... Mais ça restait un lit.  
>Elle couvrit ses lèvres pulpeuses de ses deux mains, très touchée et excitée à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle vie, même si c'était avec deux animaux renfermés et cyniques à souhait.<p>

Elle resta planter là, à contempler ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une chambre, remarquant que certains de ses vêtements étaient entassés dans une petite armoire noire tout en hauteur. Sentant Derek derrière elle, elle attrapa sa main dans un geste de gratitude puis elle mima un baiser dans la direction de Peter. Parler n'était pas de mise avec ces deux là.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas de vie sentimentale tous les deux! Commenta Lydia avec un gloussement avant de rejoindre son lit et de s'étaler de tout son long sur la couette, les bras tendus.

- Détrompe-toi, Derek a rencontré quelqu'un, annonça l'ancien alpha à présent adossé au mur, vêtu de l'un de ses fidèles t-shirt avec col en V qui lui allait curieusement à ravir. L'appartement empestait la testostérone lorsque je suis rentré.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on lui faisait du rentre dedans! Alors c'est qui? S'enquit Lydia qui se tenait sur son séant, une main dans les cheveux, ayant enfin retrouvé un peu de sa fidèle joie de vivre. Je veux _tout_ savoir.

- Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, on ne faisait que discuter, siffla Derek avec une mine patibulaire qui fit rire la jeune fille, la tête rejetée en arrière, sa longue chevelure cascadant sur la couette. C'est la mercenaire qu'on a embauché pour retrouver Kate...Et notre argent.

- Celle que vous ne pouvez pas payer? Souleva la lycéenne qui s'était rembrunit, la tête reposée dans la paume de sa main. Je trouverai un travail pour vous aider. En attendant, tu peux la payer en nature.

Derek la considéra avec surprise et sévérité, ne sachant pas trop si le plus gênant était qu'elle se porte volontaire pour leur ramener de l'argent ou bien qu'elle lui suggère ouvertement de coucher avec une inconnue.

- Il est hors de question que tu travailles pour renflouer nos coffres. Contente toi de finir le lycée en vie, ce sera suffisant. Toi par contre, tu vas commencer à t'y mettre.

- Moi? Travailler? S'indigna Peter avec un geste de refus de la main, le nez plissé.

- Pourquoi pas vous deux? D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que vous ne faites rien de votre vie à part tourner en rond dans cet entrepôt, travailler ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser vivre ici? Ça ne fait même pas une journée et elle nous attaque déjà, grogna Peter soudainement bien moins enthousiaste, pas que cela l'enchante grandement pour commencer. Quoique c'est vrai Derek, je me demande ce que tu fais de tes journées si ce n'est parfaire ta moue boudeuse qui fait ta réputation.

- C'est bon c'est bon, je plaisantais, assura la rousse en agitant les mains devant elle comme pour apaiser le jeu, craignant que cela ne leur monte à la tête. On fait quoi ce soir? Car Scott est assez perturbé depuis qu'il a mordu le petit nouveau à l'hôpital.

- Toi, tu restes là. Nous, on va s'occuper des problèmes de Scott, fit Derek qui amorçait déjà son départ.

- Vous venez de me dire que vous me laisseriez pas...

- Petite rectification: nous avons juste dit qu'on ne partirait pas de Beacon Hills, pas qu'on allait rester pour tes beaux yeux et qu'on te tiendrait la main 24 heures sur 24, précisa Peter avec un coup d'œil malicieux et un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, sourire qui avait le don de la mettre en rogne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kira revient avec Malia et de quoi manger, la prévint Derek depuis le rez-de-chaussée, enfilant sa veste en cuir.

- Une soirée entre filles..., marmonna son oncle avec une grimace, descendant à son tour. Je crois que je préférerai encore chercher du travail.

- Cherche dans l'immobilier, ça t'irait à merveille, piqua la rousse qui se redressait pour les suivre, décidément infatigable et désespérée à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau livrée à elle-même. Cela lui donnait l'apparence d'un petit chien en mal d'amour, mais elle s'en fichait. Et toi Derek, tu devrais faire quelque chose de manuel. Genre plombier, électricien ou même pompier!

- On en parlera demain, souffla la concerné en levant les yeux au ciel, n'osant s'imaginer en train d'éteindre un feu ou réparer les tuyauteries des gens. Il approcha d'elle et, quelques instants seulement, elle eut peur qu'il ne lui crie dessus à cause de son investissement dans leur vie privée. Il s'avéra qu'il lui tendait simplement un gilet gris. L'appartement n'est pas chauffé et très mal isolé. Allez soyez sages. A tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et elle contempla les deux Hale qui quittaient le loft sans un mot, dubitative, serrant le pull contre elle.

La jeune femme ne savait guère comment allait se dérouler la cohabitation, mais il était certain que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin malgré sa relation houleuse avec Peter et quasiment inexistante avec Derek. Même si ils étaient loin d'être proches, ils avaient le mérite d'être là et de prendre soin d'elle, qu'il s'agisse de la banshee ou de la lycéenne.

Après tout, ils étaient allés chercher des affaires chez sa mère pour l'installer ici alors qu'ils empêchaient quiconque d'entrer dans leur vie.  
>A présent, elle faisait partie de la famille...Enfin en quelque sorte. Bien que cela emplisse son cœur d'une joie curieuse, elle doutait qu'il en aille de même pour ses amis qui redoutaient l'un et ne connaissaient guère l'autre.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes petits loups!

Voilà enfin la suite des aventures de mon trio préféré. Cette partie se déroule après le 5éme épisode de la saison 4 et met l'accent sur Derek qui m'a beaucoup fait de peine.  
>J'avais dit faire quelque chose de plus amusant que les parties précédentes, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi... La prochaine fois, j'essayerai, promis!<p>

Attention, c'est très long. Je vous souhaite donc bien du courage ;)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

><p>Perdre sa puissance, sentir sa force physique s'amenuiser un peu plus jour après jour et ses sens aiguisés s'amoindrir , le faisant redevenir à son état de simple humain était une sensation particulièrement déplaisante.<p>

Derek détestait cette sensation qui le faisait se sentir démuni, surtout face à ce torrent qui menaçait d'emporter tous les être surnaturels de Beacon Hills et ses alentours.  
>Pire encore, cela le faisait se sentir honteux car Derek était un Hale. Derek était né avec ce don dans une famille de loups réputée qui asseyaient leur puissance par leur simple sagesse, prodiguant conseils et bonnes intentions à l'égard des louveteaux égarés et même des anciens. Tout le monde réclamait et aimait Talia Hale et même les membres moins imposants.<p>

En plus d'être fier de grandir dans un tel environnement, fier de son don génétique, il avait vécu dans un cadre cossu, abreuvé d'amour par la famille Hale au grand complet et n'avait jamais manqué de rien.  
>Il avait été élevé dans les règles de l'art ce qui signifiait que, au-delà de son éducation suivie de près afin qu'il obtienne tous les rudiments en histoire, mathématique, géographie et tout autre domaine commun aux enfants de son âge, il avait également appris à vivre en intégrant son don dans sa vie quotidienne, à le maîtriser et s'entraîner en conséquences afin d'être à la hauteur de la réputation familiale. Voir sa mère, avec son sourire avenant, ses traits fermes et ses yeux rougeoyant, jonglant entre sa vie d'épouse, de mère et d'alpha respectée lui donnait envie de se surpasser.<p>

Il était donc tout naturel que la perte de son don du loup le fasse se sentir si indigne alors qu'il contemplait les ruines de la demeure que la lune en croissant couverte de nuages gorgés de pluie paraît d'ombres argentées fantomatiques.  
>Ses pas l'avaient guidé presque automatiquement sur les lieux de son enfance choyée, de son adolescence dorée jusqu'à la déchéance provoquée par la morsure de Paige. A vrai dire, tout avait empiré à partir de cette terrible erreur. C'était comme si le premier faux pas, et pas des moindre, du fils prodige avait engendré tout ce chaos qui avait décimé les Hale.<p>

Pour tout dire c'était le cas et une part de lui le lui soufflait bien trop souvent, le forçant à se terrer afin d'apprendre à la maîtriser elle aussi... Et puis car il était plus agréable de cohabiter avec sa culpabilité dévorante en étant seul.  
>En vérité, oui, il était en part responsable même si il avait appris à se pardonner lui-même. C'était Paige, le premier amour de sa vie, qui avait été mordu dans le seul but d'atteindre sa famille. Le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné puisqu'il avait été forcé d'abrégé ses souffrances. Le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée dans ses bras avait tout chamboulé dans son esprit malgré son jeune âge.<p>

On dit que la mort d'un proche perturbe tout dans une vie, mais c'est d'autant plus vrai à l'adolescence, l'âge ingrat auquel tous les sentiments sont exacerbés et ce encore plus en étant loup.

Cela l'avait entraîné dans une spirale infernale: il n'avait côtoyé que les mauvaises personnes sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi qu'il avait terminé dans les bras si réconfortant de Kate, tellement ébloui par ce nouvel amour qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort à petit feu qu'il avait laissé tombé sa garde, signant ainsi l'arrêt de mort de sa famille entière.

La brise fraîche nocturne l'effleura comme une caresse tandis qu'il escaladait les grilles barbelées bloquant l'accès aux ruines de la demeure majestueuse qui n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres presque blanches sous la pâleur lunaire comme autant d'os humains entreposés là, comme si la sépulture de sa famille avait été exhumée.  
>Les feuilles jaunies crissèrent sous ses pieds tandis qu'il gagnait les décombres. Il s'arrêta juste devant les débris du porche, le regard levé comme si la façade se tenait encore là, imposante, la gorge nouée.<br>Le brun déglutit péniblement en fouillant les décombres d'un regard plein d'espoir comme si Talia allait en surgir afin de le rassurer sur la perte de son don... Mais personne n'était là pour le bercer en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien. Plus depuis très longtemps.

Il s'en était fort bien accommodé par la force du temps, mais en cet instant, il avait vraiment besoin d'un proche à qui confier sa peur, sa honte. Sa honte de décevoir une famille qui n'était plus.

Il lui restait bien Peter qui commençait à s'assagir, mais il se méfiait trop du loup tapi en lui pour aborder ce sujet avec lui malgré tous ses efforts récents.

Le cœur lourd et se rendant compte que sa visite à la seule tombe à sa disposition pour rendre hommage aux défunts ne servait qu'à le rendre plus affligé encore, il rebroussa chemin, les rire éteints de ses sœurs à l'âge tendre lui tenant compagnie. Il aurait presque pu voir les deux petites brunes se courser entre les arbres imposants semés sur le chemin, mais cela n'était que de tendres souvenirs qui s'épanouissaient à la faveur de son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

><p>Derek rentra au loft, l'esprit un peu plus dégagé car rouler l'aidait à se changer les idées, à ne penser à rien même, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette terrible sensation d'impuissance, en montant les marches prestement, mais la vue qui s'offrit à lui une fois la porte ouverte dissipa aussitôt son malaise.<p>

Il faut dire que surprendre Lydia et Peter penchés sur le même ordinateur, plongés dans une vive discussion avait de quoi surprendre vu leur passé houleux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux?! S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun en les considérant avec surprise, faisant glissée l'imposante porte dans son dos.

Ses colocataires se redressèrent subitement et les yeux de Lydia s'écarquillèrent légèrement comme une petite fille prit la main dans le sac ce qui le fit rire intérieurement, se traduisant par une ombre de sourire qui pouvait passer pour de la moquerie.  
>Cette réaction le surprit tout autant car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été amusé de la sorte en rentrant de chez lui et si il devait bien reconnaître une éclaircie dans sa vie actuelle, c'était la présence éclatante de Lydia au loft. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée ici, c'était comme si les rayons du soleil s'infiltrant par la haute fenêtre brillaient plus forts, comme si la couleur des murs s'était ravivée.<p>

- On étudie la hitliste. Lydia a réussi à en débloquer le second tiers, expliqua son oncle qui s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, couvant la rousse d'un regard de fierté sans équivoque qui le surpris autant que le reste. Il faudrait que vous en discutiez.

- Et pourquoi pas toi? S'enquit Derek en venant prendre sa place au bureau tandis que ce dernier sortait une bouteille de soda du réfrigérateur. Fais-moi voir ça.

- Il n'est pas dedans...Contrairement à nous, expliqua la banshee avec amertume en faisant défiler la liste sur l'écran de son MacBook gris métallisé afin de le lui prouver puis elle leva son petit visage de poupée vers lui avec un sourire sincère qui le désarma malgré son occupation. Bonsoir Derek. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Bonsoir Lydia. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y a un autre tiers, il est sûrement dedans... Tu t'es bien fait attaqué après tout, rappela le brun qui esquiva la question sur sa journée, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de cette maudite liste et l'inquiétude repointa le bout de son nez: ils étaient _beaucoup trop_ en danger. Malia n'y est pas non plus. Tu ne serais pas derrière tout ça par hasard?

Peter se figea l'espace d'un nom à l'évocation du nom de sa fille, tenant son verre en suspension avant de boire d'une traite et de leur offrir l'un de ses fidèles rictus ironiques.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'attaquerai moi-même, gâchant au passage un de mes magnifiques pulls et qu'en plus je volerai notre propre argent? S'offusqua le loup en mimant l'indignation, une main sur le torse, mais pourtant son ton restait ferme. Derek parvenait tant bien que mal à discerner les battements de son cœur malgré le bruit ambiant de la ville en contre-bas et il ne remarquait aucune anormalité. Il ne mentait pas. Si c'était moi, ce ne serait pas très malin de ma part. C'est me sous-estimer que de penser que je puisse m'y prendre de cette façon. Si je devais tuer des gens, peu importe leur identité, je le ferai de mes propres mains.

- C'est vrai que cela te ressemble plus, lui accorda son neveu avec un sourire ironique chargé de la rancœur encore fraîche provoquée par son bain de sang alors qu'il était encore alpha puis il revint au présent grâce au soupir de lassitude de la lycéenne. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider?

- Rien, ils sont beaucoup trop..., marmonna la jeune femme en se prenant la tête à deux mains puis se massant les paupières, exténuée par ses récentes péripéties. Ils sont beaucoup trop et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour eux. Je n'ai pas vos pouvoirs, je n'ai pas votre force ni vos sens sur-développés... Je suis témoin et je dois vivre avec leurs meurtres sans rien avoir pu faire. Je peux prévoir, mais je ne peux pas agir. C'est...Je me sens inutile.

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus aiguëe au fur et à mesure de son discours, mais elle ne se brisa pas, pourtant elle agitait ses mains devant elle avec ferveur sans même en avoir conscience et sa gorge était nouée à lui en faire mal.  
>Les deux Hale gardèrent le silence tout en la dévisageant avec stupéfaction.<p>

Derek comprenait cette sensation, il comprenait car il serait bientôt dans la même situation et surtout car Lydia se retrouvait au cœur de tout sans jamais pouvoir remédier aux catastrophes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux ébahis.

- Lydia, tu es tout sauf inutile, lui assura Derek d'une voix tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas tandis qu'il posait l'une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule frêle couverte par le doux tissu de sa blouse à fleurs. Tu es toujours celle qui nous met sur la bonne piste. Même si tu ne peux pas agir après, ce n'est pas grave, c'est grâce à toi que nous arrivons à temps. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir car tu n'es pas comme nous.

- Tu sauves des vies grâce à tes dons, Lydia, ajouta Peter qui les rejoignait son verre vide à la main, la bouteille de soda dans l'autre, la lumière lunaire jetant des tâches laiteuses sur son haut blanc. Tu as tes propres pouvoirs, tu n'as pas besoin d'autre chose. Tu es parfaite comme cela.

Lydia les contempla tour à tour avec saisissement, la bouche entrouverte pour riposter, mais l'ironie de la situation, de voir l'homme qui a failli la tuer et celui qui ne lui avait jamais prêté attention la rassurer ainsi la fit sourire avec une douceur qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère.  
>Ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle se sentait en retrait par rapport à eux, les loups.<p>

- C'est juste que... J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, comme vous, murmura la banshee avec un léger haussement d'épaules, la joue reposée contre la main chaude de Derek, les joues encore rougies par son prompt emportement qui n'était déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir chassé par la sérénité provoquée par l'attention des deux hommes. C'est difficile d'avancer sereinement, d'évoluer et se démarquer parmi des gens puissants.

- Tu te démarques déjà bien assez comme cela, affirma le plus âgé en jouant avec l'une de ses longues mèches blondes vénitiennes au passage puis il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, un sourcil arqué, semblant attendre la suite de la conversation qui ne venait pas. Sinon on mange quoi?

- Tu peux le faire toi si tu as si faim, le titilla la lycéenne en lui lançant un regard perçant, contenant un petit rire en voyant sa mine choquée bien que pensant à quel point Derek semblait sur le point de vouloir avouer quelque chose, mais la présence de son oncle le retenait alors qu'il avait plus que tout besoin d'une oreille attentive. Elle se redressa subitement et enfila sa veste en jean. Je vais au fastfood, je me sens d'humeur à manger comme une baleine échouée sur la plage. Derek, tu viens car j'aurai dû mal à tout porter seule. Tu veux quoi Peter?

- Le hamburger qui a le plus de viande possible, répondit évasivement l'ancien alpha en les regardant quitter le loft à la hâte puis il leva les yeux au ciel dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux. Quelle discrétion!

* * *

><p>La rousse conduisait à petit train, dirigeant le volant d'une seule main lorsque c'était nécessaire, jetant des regards en coin à son partenaire bien silencieux, seule la musique emplissant l'habitacle crème de sa voiture.<br>Derek voulait vraiment se confier, il en avait besoin, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait strictement jamais. Résultat, il se retrouvait bien incapable de dire le moindre mot malgré la présence rassurante de Lydia qui lui adressait un sourire avenant, étrangement silencieuse.  
>De plus, le ronronnement du moteur et le paysage éclairé par intermittence par les lueurs blafardes des établissements bordant la route l'apaisaient.<p>

Le cadre était parfait pour son aveu.

Sans surprise, ce fut Lydia qui brisa la glace, à bout de patience, tandis que la voiture était à l'arrêt du premier feu qu'ils croisèrent en centre-ville, entrant dans un flot de lumière crue qui lui agressa les yeux.

- Derek, je suis désolé. J'essaye vraiment de faire à ton rythme, mais là c'est une catastrophe, ce silence est horrible et si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir muet à vie...D'autant plus que je sais que quelque chose te brûles la langue et je t'ai emmené loin de Peter exprès! S'emporta Lydia qui se tournait vers lui avec brusquerie, faisant voleter sa crinière rousse, fulminante, sans même prêter attention au feu. Si tu ne craches pas le morceau, tu es privé de dîner!

Entendre cette menace habituellement destinée à un jeune garçon venant de commettre une terrible bêtise, mais cette fois-ci dans la bouche d'une lycéenne furieuse qui essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez l'amusa beaucoup.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lydia entendit Derek rire. Ce n'était pas une folle effusion de joie, c'était le rire de Derek en fait: discret, fugace, mais harmonieux à l'image de sa personne. Elle se prit à sourire comme une imbécile bien après la fin de son rire tandis que les bruits de klaxons les environnaient de toute part.

- Le feu est vert, indiqua simplement le brun qui avait repris sa maîtrise de soi, bien que ses traits semblaient s'être légèrement détendus. La banshee finit par redémarrer avec une mine contrite et s'engagea sur la droite en direction du fastfood. Lydia, je ne veux pas que tu paniques à cause de ce que je vais te dire mais... Regarde la route s'il te plaît!

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que j'allais rentrer dans une voiture! S'exclama la rousse en fixant de nouveau son attention sur l'asphalte devant elle. Alors? Dis-moi tout Derek.

- Je suis en train de perdre mon pouvoir de loup.

Lydia s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de la route, manquant de provoquer un véritable accident cette fois-ci, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de klaxons déchaînés. Sans avancer le véhicule, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme si il venait de la gifler.  
>Cette fois il ne lui reprocha même pas la situation de sa voiture, se contentant de contempler son visage transfiguré par le choc et la peine. Il arrivait encore à sentir les émotions des gens lorsqu'elles étaient écrasantes, et c'était le cas avec la peine de Lydia.<p>

La rousse se décida enfin à se garer sur le bas côté de la route et elle coupa le moteur comme pour mieux assimiler l'information.

- Comment...? A cause de ce que Kate t'a fait au Mexique? S'enquit la lycéenne qui était à présent entièrement tournée vers lui, son regard émeraude plongé dans le sien. Voyant qu'il acquiesçait d'un simple signe de tête, elle avança sa main dans une tentative de geste qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se permettre de telle familiarité avec lui. Comment tu te sens moralement?

- Pas vraiment bien, avoua le brun en détournant le regard, préférant se concentrer sur les façades baignant dans une lueur jaunâtre qui ne lui rappelait que bien trop ses yeux et donc sa condition. Il était le premier surprise par son aisance à se confier à elle. Je me sens...Honteux.

- _Honteux?_ Répéta la rousse en daignant couvrir sa grande main reposant sur ses genoux couverts de jean de la sienne, émue qu'il s'ouvre sur son ressenti.

- Vis-à-vis de ma famille, je suis né comme ça et j'ai grandis dans une famille de loups puissants et fiers de porter ce gêne. Me retrouver soudainement sans, enfin bientôt sur le point de l'être, c'est...Difficile à supporter, admit Derek d'une voix lasse, serrant inconsciemment cette petite main dans la sienne, avide de contact. Il battit des paupières, semblant reprendre ses esprits et avoir chassé cette touche de sentimentalisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Le problème étant que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous protéger maintenant.

Lydia fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son aveu concernant sa famille: Derek était donc bel et bien comme tout le monde, avec ses sentiments et ses faiblesses. Si elle s'était donnée la peine de creuser auparavant, sans nul doute qu'elle aurait été moins surprise et qu'elle aurait pu l'aider un peu à porter sa peine. Après tout, entre deux créatures éreintées, c'était idéal pour se soutenir.  
>La rousse fut submergée par le chagrin et la déception émanant de lui comme un fléau et elle prit conscience de l'état de Derek, état qu'il cachait derrière son mutisme et son attitude renfrogné. Alors elle se glissa sur le bord de son siège et enroula ses bras autour de son torse, la tête nichée dans sa veste en cuir.<br>Le brun contempla la silhouette blottie contre lui comme hébété, mais il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de se battre afin d'éloigner les gens. Lydia était là maintenant et elle était tellement candide qu'il était difficile de rester de marbre de toute manière.

- Peu importe ce que tu es et ce que tu deviens, je sais que tu nous protégeras toujours, souffla la banshee contre son torse sans oser lever la tête afin de regarder sa réaction, mais elle sentit son corps se détendre contre le sien puis une main chaude se poser dans son dos et un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. J'adore Scott, mais tu seras toujours notre chevalier.

- N'exagérons pas, la réprimanda gentiment le brun en la reculant en douceur, la tenant par les épaules, assez mal à l'aise par cette nouvelle proximité. Merci Lydia.

La jeune fille lui tapota la main avec un clin d'œil qui semblait vouloir dire « Je suis là ». Sur ce, elle remit le moteur et s'engagea sur la route en se plaignant de son estomac criant famine sous le regard vert de Derek empreint de gratitude et d'un calme retrouvé.

* * *

><p>Le croissant de lune était haut dans le ciel de velours bleu nuit, mais peu de lumière filtrait à l'étage du loft qui ne bénéficiait déjà peu d'éclairage naturelle car la fenêtre principale prenait tout le rez-de-chaussée.<br>Il faisait relativement bon, son oreiller était moelleux à souhait, la torpeur provoquée par l'épuisement faisait battre ses cils, le trio avait passé une soirée merveilleuse à manger à mains nues devant un film sur son ordinateur, aucune sensation d'avertissement ne lui envoyait des frissons et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

C'était une nuit paisible et rien de mauvais ne se profilait, risquant de la perturber, mais Lydia avait peur. Peur de cette horde de tueurs lancés aux trousses de tous les êtres surnaturels de la ville, peur de savoir tous ses proches en danger et peur pour elle-même pour le coup.  
>Il fallait dire que l'annonce de Derek n'arrangeait rien car cela ne facilitait pas leur défense déjà risible. Des lycéens qui devaient se battre contre des tueurs aguerris, voilà qui était le sujet d'excellents films, mais qui, en réalité, ne s'avérait pas si amusant et aisé.<p>

Après quelques instants de réflexion, à peser le pour et le contre de son action à venir, elle se redressa sous ses draps en se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de traverser la vaste pièce à pas de loups en direction du lit de Peter qui dormait paisiblement.  
>Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à quelques mètres du lit, observant son torse se soulever à intervalles réguliers, et se rendit compte du ridicule de son idée. Elle s'apprêtait à regagner son lit confortable, mais la peur enserra de nouveau son cœur à la façon d'un étau et elle décida d'aller de l'avant.<br>Une fois à genoux sur le lit, elle secoua doucement le loup endormi d'une main sur les épaules en soufflant son prénom le tout avec le plus de délicatesse possible afin de ne pas le brusquer.

Le grognement animal qui lui échappa la fit sursauter, une main sur son cœur affolé qui cognait contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lydia? Marmonna l'ancien alpha en se mettant sur son séant, tout groggy, la main devant les yeux. Il étouffa un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il est 4 heures du matin, ça ne va pas ou quoi?! Si tu as besoin d'un homme pour te bercer, tu n'es pas tombée au bon endroit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bercer, marmonna la rousse d'un ton acide en lui lançant un regard sombre, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses nues, tandis qu'il s'asseyait en maugréant. J'ai besoin de parler.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne placée pour ça et encore moins à cette heure-ci, grogna Peter qui lui faisait pourtant à présent face comme près à l'écouter, se recoiffant distraitement. La jeune fille alluma la lampe de chevet, ce qui le fit grogner de nouveau, une main plaquée sur les yeux. Éteins-ça, tu vas m'aveugler en plus de me priver de mon sommeil mérité.

- Je sais que tu es vieux et que tu as besoin de plus de repos que nous, mais fais un effort s'il te plaît, plaida la lycéenne qui lui valut un regard assassin, mais elle avait l'air tellement désespérée, si fragile dans son petit pyjama rose, sa peau semblant diaphane à la lumière qu'il la prit en pitié et elle le comprit à son battement de cil lui indiquant de s'expliquer. Peter, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ces meurtriers qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à nous alors que nous ne leur avons rien fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lydia, tu ne seras jamais plus en sécurité qu'avec moi.

- Maintenant peut être...Avant tu étais mon pire cauchemar, souffla la rousse en repliant ses jambes vers elle comme si elle le craignait soudainement, agitant la tête afin de se débarrasser de mèches ondulées gênantes qui lui barrait le visage.

Peter eut un soupir morne. Il était clairement las qu'on lui ressasse sans arrêt cette même histoire et il était bien décidé à essayer de redorer son blason, du moins auprès de sa petite Lydia. Elle l'avait sauvé après tout et il aimerait qu'elle l'estime autant que lui.

- Certes, j'étais virulent, mais vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi. Cela me déçois un peu de toi, Lydia. Je pensais que _toi_, au moins, tu comprendrais...Tu es si intelligente. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que j'ai expliqué à Derek sur le moment.

Il marqua une pause afin de la ménager, observant ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, ses yeux légèrement élargit. Même si elle n'était pas venue parler de cela, elle était captivée, prête à boire ses paroles.

- J'ai vu ma famille entière mourir brûlée sous mes yeux. J'ai subi de terribles blessures, mon visage a été brûlé au quatrième degré de moitié, j'ai été dans le coma pendant six ans... En me réveillant, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était me venger. Le sang par le sang. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien d'autre et j'ai fais du tord à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas... Mais as-tu une idée du traumatisme que cela représente?

Lydia secoua lentement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, presque honteuse. Son premier sujet de préoccupation n'existait plus dans son esprit.

- Ma vie entière s'est effondrée... Et pour me venger, il me fallait du pouvoir. Je suis allé trop loin, c'est vrai, mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Tu imagines, le désarroi de mourir si vite alors que je venais d'atteindre mon but et que j'étais prêt à reprendre goût à la vie, la vraie?

- Tu l'as bien cherché tout de même, fit remarquer la banshee avec un léger haussement d'épaules, à présent assise en tailleur face à lui, leurs genoux se touchant quasiment, d'une voix faible, ses convictions le concernant remises en cause par ses explications. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les évènements de son point de vue. Je suis navrée pour toi Peter, sincèrement... Mais cela n'excuse pas ce que tu nous a fait et une part de moi t'en voudra toujours. C'est toi qui a provoqué ce tourbillon infernal. Je crois que tu essayes de t'en retrouver au centre et que tu recommencerai si tu en avais la possibilité.

- Bien sûr, mais toi je ne te blesserai plus jamais, confessa Peter en approchant sa main de son visage, la faisant se raidir, mais lorsqu'il caressa sa joue du dos de la main avant de mêler ses doigts à sa chevelure, elle se permit de se détendre un peu et de respirer. Je le jure, je ne te ferai plus de mal, tu es _mon ancre,_ Lydia.

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le front plissé dans une interrogation muette, curieusement à l'aise malgré sa main dans sa chevelure.

- Oui, vraiment. Tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu m'as révélé le secret de ma paternité. Tu es là tout simplement, forte et rusée comme personne. Je te protégerai de ces fous quand les autres ne le pourront plus. Je serais là quand ils essayeront de s'en prendre à toi, d'accord? Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et va dormir.

Lydia hocha de nouveau la tête, lourdement, comme dans un rêve, scrutant son visage du regard à la recherche d'un indice de son mensonge... Mais rien. Il était franc, elle le voyait dans son regard azur et le léger affaissement de sa lèvre inférieure qui trahissait un sourire.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. Derek a besoin de toi et tu ne pourras pas être à la hauteur si tu te laisses ronger par la peur.

- Comment tu sais qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un? S'enquit la lycéenne qui ne craignait plus son toucher respectueux.

- Je le connais, c'est mon neveu. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, va te glisser dans son lit.

- Mon Dieu non! Pervers!

- Je n'ai rien dit, tu as l'esprit particulièrement mal placé. Allez file, je veux que tu sois forme, je te signale que tu as cours tout à l'heure! Oh... Et si nécessaire, je t'apprendrai à te battre.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front qui fit s'envoler les derniers lambeaux de son angoisse et elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens quelques instants avant de le quitter. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que ses pieds foulaient le plancher en direction de l'escalier, une bouffée d'affection l'envahissant à son égard alors qu'il se recouchait avec un léger grondement, lui adressant un signe de main évasif.

Et la jeune fille fit exactement ce que l'ancien alpha lui avait dit et qui l'avait outré sur le coup. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon d'un pas léger, traversa le rez-de-chaussée et vint se glisser sous la couette grise tirant sur le pourpre sous laquelle Derek sommeillait.  
>La présence chaude qui vint se blottir contre lui le fit feuler dans son sommeil, il se tourna dans sa direction et elle eut le plaisir de constater sur son visage qu'il était apaisé.<p>

Lydia n'était pas comme _eux_, les loups. Non, Lydia était bien mieux que cela. En plus d'être une banshee, c'était un être humain magnifique.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici enfin la suite des aventures de mes chéris et, comme promis, dans un contexte bien plus amusant. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi lors de l'écriture et qu'il vous plaira même si il ne se passe pas grand chose.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre à avis! =)

* * *

><p>- Tu es en train de me dire que ma voix peut également servir d'arme? S'étonna Lydia en relevant le nez de son travail, le pinceau de son vernis rouge sombre en suspension, un pied appuyé sur le rebord de la table basse.<p>

La lycéenne s'attaquait à sa seconde couche de vernis sur ses ongles de pieds tandis que Peter Hale lui expliquait, ou du moins répétait non sans exaspération, par dessus les dialogues de l'émission stupide diffusée sur le seul petit écran du logement les autres fantastiques fonctions de son don de banshee.

S'en servir en guise de décodeur était déjà un bienfait indéniable de part son utilité malgré les voix murmurant dans son esprit qui tendaient à la faire passer pour folle, mais apprendre que cela pouvait également lui servir d'outil de défense était exceptionnel. Lydia aurait aimé le découvrir avant car cela aurait grandement aidé à rebooster son estime d'elle-même et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin ces temps-ci. La mort de Meredith dont elle se sentait responsable ajoutée à la découverte du dernier mot de passe n'étant autre que Derek surplombés par ce climat d'angoisse latente provoqué par l'existence de la liste et de cette nuée d'assassins tapis dans l'ombre prêt à bondir sur eux la rendaient particulièrement nerveuse et mélancolique.  
>La jeune fille n'avait pas trouver meilleure solution que de retourner aux activités basiques des adolescentes superficielles afin de se vider la tête de ses sombres pensées, à savoir se faire les ongles et penser à des futilités tels que ses futurs achats pour renflouer sa garde-robe ou sur quel garçon elle pourrait jeter son dévolu à défaut d'en parler puisque son unique compagnon ne se passionnait pas pour les mêmes choses.<br>Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, outre des amis précieux qu'elle avait trouvé en les hommes Hale malgré les préjugés, c'était d'une fête. Une fête avec une musique assourdissante, de l'alcool coulant à flot, une foule en délire et une robe bien trop courte qui la mettrait en valeur.

Mais elle devait se contenter de sa nouvelle vie dans ce logement presque insalubre avec des colocataires taciturnes qui restaient tout de même à son écoute, lui donnaient toujours de quoi manger à sa faim malgré leurs ennuis financiers. Sa vie était rythmée par une recherche de travail effrénée pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ces deux animaux et honnêtement, elle pensa avoir trouvé la perle rare pour Derek en cette fin de journée brumeuse.  
>La rousse attendait son retour avec impatience tout en relâchant la pression devant une émission de télé-réalité qu'elle suivait d'une oreille et s'enrichissant en écoutant son mentor de l'autre avec excitation.<p>

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as l'as jamais dit?! S'exclama Lydia avec une moue de déception

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais demandé? Oh et parce que je suis le grand méchant Peter, mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail, ironisa son mentor avec son fidèle rictus avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, gardant une distance respectueuse. Mais cela ne suffira pour te défendre si nous sommes submergés ou que quelqu'un t'attaque en traître.

- Rassurant... Ça veut dire que tu vas m'apprendre à me battre au corps à corps? S'enquit la rousse avec une pointe d'excitation à peine dissimulée, abandonnant son ouvrage afin de le dévisager. Voyant qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, elle continua avec un enthousiasme renouvelé: On commence quand?

- Tu ne veux pas prendre de temps pour te détendre? S'étonna Peter avec un sourcil arqué, perdu par l'attitude de ces jeunes survoltés. Si tu continues à te démener comme ça, tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque.  
>- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons des tarés sur le dos qui essayent de tous nous éliminer... Tu n'es pas concerné, mais ça n'empêche que qu'ils nous poursuivent nous et il faut que je puisse me défendre seule.<p>

- Je le sais bien, mais tu es la seule à te démener pour chercher des informations. Il faut que tu souffles et que tu te ménages car apprendre à se battre ce n'est pas aussi simple que dans les films, la prévint-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur. Voyant la commissure de ses lèvres s'affaisser en une moue boudeuse, il abdiqua avec en roulant des yeux: D'accord, demain!

La banshee leva les poings en l'air dans un geste de victoire, retenant un petit cri puérile afin d'échapper à un nouveau réprobateur. Peter faisait déjà preuve de beaucoup de patience à son égard, à l'instar de Derek bien sûr, la laissant écouter sa pop tantôt acidulée tantôt déprimante sans broncher, chanter à tue-tête sous sa douche de bon matin avant de se rendre au lycée et jacasser sans jamais arrêter, notamment aux repas qui étaient, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était sa façon de chasser les ombres prêtes à les dévorer.

- Tu as une arme de prédilection ou tu préfères te servir de tes pieds et tes mains?

La jeune fille s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion, se tapotant la joue de son index, les yeux rivés au plafond. Au départ, elle avait pensé à l'arbalète bien entendu, mais c'était l'arme d'Allison et personne d'autre, jamais elle n'oserait y toucher de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Peut-être une...Lance, proposa la lycéenne avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Une _lance_?!

- Oui tu sais, cette arme avec un long manche qui se termine par une pointe de fer, définit Lydia avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui le fit grogner puis elle ajouta afin de se justifier: Portée sur l'épaule, décrire des arabesques, ce n'est pas dénué d'élégance je trouve...

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas pratique à transporter. L'élégance n'est pas ce qui va tuer tes adversaires, pointa l'aîné des Hale avec un sourire sardonique puis voyant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, il ajouta: Mais on essayera avec une lance après si tu veux. On commencera par la défense sans arme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je voulais utiliser une certaine arme alors? Rétorqua la lycéenne, mais d'une voix dénuée de moquerie ou de méchanceté, cela faisait partie de leur routine que de s'envoyer des pics. Tu vas voir, bientôt je te mettrai au tapis!

Comme si cette annonce fermait le sujet pénible pour la journée, elle reprit son vernissage avec application tout en reportant son attention sur l'émission, se permettant de rire aux idioties des femmes exposées comme des bêtes de cirque tandis qu'il hochait la tête avec une lassitude teintée d'amusement.  
>Au moment même où Peter osait enfin prendre place à ses côtés afin de se mettre à son aise pour lire, l'imposante porte d'entrée coulissa pour laisser entrer non pas un homme, celui tant attendu, mais trois aux bras chargés de sacs de course plein à craquer. Derek, à la mine encore plus renfrognée que d'accoutumée de par son activité qui ne lui sied guère, était encadré de Scott sur sa gauche et Stiles sur sa droite, tous deux étonnés. Dur de savoir si ils étaient car il découvrait que Derek pouvait faire les courses, car celui les sollicitait justement pour de simples courses ou car ils contemplaient une Lydia en pleine manucure et étrangement sereine alors que le grand méchant loup se trouvaient à quelques centimètres.<p>

La rousse redressa la tête afin de les accueillir d'un large sourire sincère qui n'échappa pas à Stiles puisqu'elle la tendance de ces derniers jours était à la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

- Lydia, attention! Il est à côté de toi! S'écria brusquement le jeune homme en s'élançant vers le sofa tout en tentant de maintenir sa prise sur les sangles des sacs. J'arrive!

Sa bonne intention pour la protéger du terrible Peter auquel il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance après ses terribles actes, se termina en dégringolade comique évidente au vu de son chargement et il atterrit au pied de la demoiselle en détresse qui échangeait un regard étonné avec Peter. Scott rit de bon coeur et Derek esquissa un sourire amusé à la vue de cette scène.  
>Ne lui tenant pas rigueur de cette nouvelle fresque digne du personnage car comprenant sa réticence de par la proximité de Peter, Lydia aida le malheureux à se redresser en lui tendant la main dont il s'empara. Tout en se relevant avec empressement, il toussota de gêne derrière sa main et s'attela à ramasser le contenu de ses sacs éparpillés un peu partout.<p>

La jeune fille salua ses deux camarades et amis d'une légère bise avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à faire les courses tout seul? S'étonna-t-elle sur le ton de la provocation, les deux poings sur les hanches tandis que Peter se dressait derrière elle afin de donner un coup de main à Stiles qui se traînait à quatre pattes sur le plancher. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi mon pauvre Derek?

- J'ai été forcé vu la longueur de ta liste. Je ne savais même pas que certaines de ces choses existaient, expliqua le brun en entrant enfin dans son loft d'un pas traînant qui marquait son ressenti face à cette activité. J'ai l'impression qu'on va nourrir un régiment.

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu ne dis pas la même chose quand je te sers de bons plats qui ne peuvent pas se faire par magie! Le taquina la rousse sous le regard intrigué de Stiles qui rangeaient les derniers effets dans un des sacs, à genoux non loin du bureau. L'imaginer en femme au foyer pour ces deux fous était étonnant. Tu as trouvé mon shampoing?

- Tu sais à quoi ressemble le rayon des produits hygiéniques féminins? L'enfer sur terre! Ronchonna Derek qui vidai pourtant les sacs bien qu'avec des gestes abruptes sous la mine ébahie de Scott qui découvrait son mentor sous un nouveau jour. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert d'avoir autant le choix juste pour des cheveux.

- Et voir Derek chercher avec attention et s'énerver car il ne trouve rien vaut franchement le coup: s'exclama un Stiles enjoué qui déchanta sous le regard meurtrier du brun.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu en as pris un au hasard? Soupçonna la lycéenne qui préféra leur épargner un débat sur les différents types de shampoings qui les troubleraient plus qu'autre chose. Voyant qu'il brandissait l'objet de malheur demandé, elle exulta et l'applaudit avant de se racler la gorge en se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Merci Derek... Mais j'ai de quoi te calmer! J'ai fais des recherches d'emplois pour toi et je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare.

- Accroche-toi, lui conseilla son oncle avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon, à moitié dissimulé par la portière du réfrigérateur dans lequel il commençait à ranger les achats.

Les deux meilleurs amis coururent quasiment jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent en réprimant un sourire, encadrant Lydia, afin d'anticiper la surprise qu'ils espéraient être à la hauteur...Et cela ne manqua pas.  
>Ils réprimèrent un rire tandis que la rousse ménageait son suspens, le regard rivé sur Derek qui commençait à perdre patience, une main posée sur un placard hauteur.<p>

- Le club « Red Velvet » cherche un nouveau stripteaseur, annonça la banshee avec un large sourire rayonnant, immunisée même contre sa colère tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire à côté, se tapant les épaules derrière Lydia. Le voyant se décomposer à vu d'œil, le stade précédant ses crises lorsqu'elles avaient rarement lieu, elle continua en pensant que cela le flatterait: Je trouve que ça t'irait à merveille. Tu as un beau torse alors pourquoi ne pas t'en servir pour te faire de l'argent facilement?

- Facilement? _Facilement_? Répéta Derek en haussant légèrement le ton, les yeux écarquillés avant de jeter une ballerine de sa colocataire qui traînait sur Scott pour le faire taire. Moi? Danser en slip sur un podium devant des hystériques? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête Lydia?!

- En général, c'est moins qu'un slip, précisa la jeune fille en toute innocence, faisant redoubler la crise de rire de ses amis et elle sentait que Peter faisait son maximum pour garder son sérieux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas envisager cette option? Ça ramène une belle petite somme tu sais.

- C'est hors de question.

- Même pour me faire plaisir? Insista la lycéenne en adoptant une moue de déception, la tête sur le côté tandis que Stiles suivaient l'échange avec une curiosité de plus en plus prononcée, les sourcils froncés. Ou rien qu'une fois, ça pourrait être amusant.

Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là qui n'était pas présent avec qu'elle prenne ses quartiers dans ce loft déprimant et il pouvait presque le palper. En même temps, c'était chose aisé puisqu'ils se parlaient pour commencer, chose jusque là inédite. Ensuite, elle osait le taquiner, lui, le ténébreux Derek Hale et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Pourtant, Stiles remarqua cette complicité, toute neuve qui la rendait si joueuse sans même s'en rendre compte et qui le laissait s'exprimer avec moins de gravité. Il pouvait presque le deviner sourire intérieurement. Même sa mâchoire semblait moins serrée.

Vu la récente nouvelle de son prénom comme étant le troisième mot de passe, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de le voir en si bonne forme, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en plus de ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur en contemplant Lydia le complimenter et lui sourire ainsi. Malgré sa relation sincère avec Malia, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

- Non, c'est non, trancha Derek avec bien moins de sévérité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était dur de jouer au grand méchant loup devant cette bouille justement faite pour l'attendrir. Tu n'étais pas censée trouver quelque chose de sérieux, pour du long terme afin de renflouer notre coffre?

- Si bien sûr, mais je voulais quand même tenter... Ça nous aurait tous bien détendu de te voir trémousser sur un podium, reconnu la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin coupable, se mordillant la lèvre afin qu'il n'atteigne pas ses oreilles. Elle devait l'avouer, l'idée de le voir en petite tenue lui plaisait. Viens voir, j'ai trouvé des annonces intéressantes.

- Moi j'ai pas particulièrement envie de le voir se dandiner à moitié nu, fit remarquer un Scott un peu gêné, se poussant pour lui laisser de la place sur le sofa. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le voir réparer la plomberie chez ma mère.

- Et toi Peter, tu travaillerai dans quoi? S'enquit Stiles en le regardant s'affairer en cuisine avec de gros yeux comme si un chat était en train de préparer le repas.

- Si jamais cela devient obligatoire, dans l'immobilier. Mon charme naturel et mon élégance m'assure un taux de réussite élevé! Mais pas d'inquiétude à se faire puisque Derek se porte volontaire.

Quatre paire d'yeux le fixèrent à l'unisson et il dût reconnaître que, cette fois-ci, il ressentit clairement leur réprobation comme un vent acide et cela le dérangea l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne redeviennent l'arrogant et séduisant oncle en pull à col en V.

- Les garçons, j'en profite que vous soyez tous là! S'exclama Lydia avec un tel enthousiasme que les deux Hale sentir le traquenard à plein nez. Je veux organiser une fête ici afin qu'on se change tous un peu les idées de cette maudite liste et de ces psychopathes. Ça vous dit?

- Absolument, répondirent Scott et Stiles en chœur, ravis de la proposition.

- Et tu ne nous demandes pas notre avis? S'étonna Peter qui daigna enfin les rejoindre, les bras croisés sur le torse.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et secoua sa crinière, la tête haute dans un geste impérial qui mit fin à la discussion. Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer, furieux qu'on lui impose quelque chose sous son toit, mais Derek lui intima de se taire d'un simple regard. Tant que cela faisait plaisir à Lydia, il était d'accord et il estimait qu'elle le méritait amplement.  
>Furibond, Peter regagna sa chambre d'un pas lourd qui laissait bien entendre le fond de sa pensée, mais Lydia n'y prêta pas attention, devisant déjà sur la liste des invités et les boissons à proposer avec les deux lycéens sous le regard bienveillant de Derek qui finissait de mettre de l'ordre dans les courses.<p>

Oui, leur relation était totalement chamboulée, empreinte de confiance, de respect et d'une pincée de tendresse.

* * *

><p><strong>[Engin Yildiz – Danters (Original Mix]<strong>

Peter faisait preuve d'un calme olympien tandis que les jeunes en tenues affriolantes défilaient sous ses yeux bleus dardés sur une Lydia mise en valeur dans une courte robe rouge sombre rehaussée d'une épaisse ceinture sous la poitrine qui distribuait des sourires à tours de bras, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son maquillage était discret à l'exception de son rouge à lèvres de marque de la même teinte que la robe et sa peau de porcelaine semblait translucide sous les rayons du projecteur que Stiles lui avait déniché Dieu sait où.  
>Certes, cela la rendait heureuse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il haïssait dans la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Un accident de voitures rentrant des poteaux électriques qui se faisaient appeler de la musique techno, des corps trop exposés s'agitant dans tout les sens comme des épileptiques, des cris fusant pour le simple plaisir, le volume et la teneur de ce dernier indiquant le taux d'alcoolémie, des flirts sans le moindre sens. Tout cela pour se targuer d'avoir passé une soirée d'enfer.<br>Si on lui demandait son avis – ce qui n'était pas le cas - , c'était ridicule. Mais Lydia voulait se changer les idées de la mort de Meredith, le mystère planant sur Derek et cette spirale d'assassins anonymes... et ce que son ancre voulait, il le lui donnait.  
>Résultat, il faisait office de videur posté à la porte du loft depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, un verre de planteur à la main tout en surveillant la cour de récréation d'un air sceptique. Mais au moins, il avait un poste contrairement à Derek qui se tenait le plus loin de la foule possible bien que celle-ci semblait infini tel un océan, près de la haute fenêtre, les bras ballants, ressemblant à une petite souris prise au piège.<p>

Le véritable propriétaire se retrouvait inutile et gêné dans sa propre demeure à cause de la jeune filles qu'ils avaient pris sous leurs ailes et la voir pivoter sur elle-même, se dandiner en rythme en riant aux éclats, entourée de Malia dans une robe courte qui faisait honte au père et réjouissait le petit ami, et Kira bien moins à son aise, toutes deux se prenant au jeu de bonne grâce, justifia quelque peu leurs rôles ce soir.

Le trio se déhanchait sur la mélodie électroniques tandis que Stiles et Scott se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à elles les mains encombrées de cocktail. Le gringalet enroula un bras autour de sa petite amie après avoir esquissé quelques pas de moon walk hasardeux et une petite pirouette sur lui-même qui fit rire la galerie. Scott servit la banshee en première avec une courbette élégante, cette dernière vida son verre d'une traite, la tête rejetée en arrière avant de le remercier d'une bise, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres maquillées tandis que les invités se pressaient contre elle.

Elle adorait cette sensation de liberté euphorique.

- Comment tu vas? S'enquit l'alpha d'un ton presque grave, lui demandant surtout si elle allait _mieux_, son sourire enjoué dissimulant à peine son inquiétude.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit son amie qui tournoyait sur elle-même, une main dans sa crinière, l'autre bras tendus, les paupières abaissées. J'aimerai juste un câlin et ne pas dormir seule. Ce serait parfait.

- Je suis disponible, offrit Stiles en ouvrant grand les bras, déjà gagné par l'agréable torpeur provoquée par l'alcool, mais restant encore maître de lui-même.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé, tout en faisant danser Kira qu'il tenait contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, son bassin se mouvant en rythme.

Lorsque Lydia rouvrit les yeux, battant des cils comme si elle s'éveillait d'un doux songe, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Liam qui semblait aux anges. Non, ce n'était pas du tout d'un homme comme ça dont elle avait besoin, pour peu qu'on puisse parler d'homme vu son visage poupin.  
>Pourtant, elle l'accueillit par un grand cri de joie, les bras en l'air avant de le faire entrer dans le petit groupe d'un geste un peu brusque car ballotée par les danseurs, mais cela le fit rire aux éclats tandis qu'il commençait à s'agiter. Malgré son âge, le louveteau semblait s'adapter plus facilement que la renarde à cette ambiance festive.<br>La rousse se cala tout contre Malia, les doigts entremêlés aux siens et lui inculqua un rythme qu'elle suivit avec enthousiasme et sensualité, passant un bras autour de sa taille de guêpe, sachant parfaitement que cela attirerait l'attention de la gente masculine comme au Mexique... Et cela ne loupa pas.  
>Une horde de fans de lycéens imberbes se pressa autour des danseuses en s'époumonant, quémandant d'en voir plus. Un brun audacieux prit les devants et se pressa contre la lycéenne qui se retrouva prisonnière de ces deux corps chauds et elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras nus, enjôleuse. En temps normal, elle aurait refusée cette proximité avec un inconnu, mais elle n'était pas réellement elle-même ce soir.<p>

Trop de choses à oublier en l'espace d'une nuit pour jouer à la prude.

Elle se ressaisit en s'apercevant qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune, du moins à son goût, et le repoussa de l'index avec une moue badine en lui ordonnant dans un murmure:

- Va plutôt me chercher à boire.

La lycéenne s'empara du verre de Kira à peine entamé qui n'émit pas la moindre protestation en tournant le dos à son admirateur avec une grimace dépitée. Le rhum mêlée à la menthe et au citron fusant dans son sang lui faisait un bien fou.  
>Étonnée, elle remarqua que Scott formait un bouclier la protégeant d'autres éventuels moustiques d'un bras passé autour de sa taille en tout bien tout honneur et elle leva un regard émerveillé sur son visage bariolé par le faisceau lumineux. Quelques instants, elle redevint la Lydia de tous les jours, la Lydia qui ne se préoccupait que de ses amis et avaient besoin de leur lumière pour s'épanouir et son geste la toucha.<p>

Cette pensée s'évapora en un battement de cils et l'adolescente assoiffée de liberté, de folie et d'amour reprit le dessus grâce à la musique assourdissante, une nouvelle gorgée de Mojito et d'un pas de danse.  
>Scott devant de se décaler afin de laisser passer un groupe de joueurs de lacrosse survoltés, Lydia accrocha le regard vert de Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et sa solitude bien qu'il soit noyé dans la masse, sa nouvelle fragilité la frappèrent de plein fouet. Le loup était logé à la même enseigne qu'elle, luttant pour garder une façade digne.<br>Tout en se trémoussant langoureusement contre les corps d'inconnus, la banshee lui indiqua de les rejoindre d'un sourire engageant qui lui donna presque envie d'abdiquer. Après tout, il avait partagé son lit avec la banshee à la crinière cuivrée à plusieurs reprises, au point que cela atténuait son sentiment de gêne en la retrouvant allongée à ses côtés, les rejoindre pour partager un verre ne serait donc pas si absurde. Sauf qu'il haïssait les fêtes, il haïssait les foules.

Alors il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant qui se voulait surtout assuré et elle le fixa, hébétée, son cœur manquant un battement. Elle venait de remarquer à quel point il était beau.  
>Sa vue de rêve fut gâchée par une blonde peroxydée juchée sur des talons hauts et un maquillage qui tenait plus de la peinture de guerre qui étaient censés la faire passer pour une majeur. Derek n'était pas dupe et il l'écarta d'un geste évasif comme si elle était une mouche envahissante.<br>Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle quitta sa meute, fendit la foule d'un pas audacieux, la tête haute et elle finit par en émerger, la sueur faisant luire la peau de sa nuque et de son décolleté.  
>Un jeune homme torse-nu la siffla en passant et mima un geste obscène qui la fit grimacer alors qu'elle rejoignait le loup solitaire dans sa tanière.<p>

- Aucune élégance, ridicule, siffla Lydia en foudroyant le malotru du regard, s'asseyant à même le bureau juste face à lui, s'appuyant sur ses mains posées derrière. Je ne suis pas un bout de viande.

- En même temps, ta robe est faite pour ça, lui fit remarquer le brun qui croisa les bras afin d'adopter une pause de vigile prêt à la défendre et sa remarque la fit s'exclamer avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle était fort peu vêtue. Tu t'amuses bien?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis magnifique...Beaucoup, mais se serait mieux si tu dansais, Répondit Lydia en agitant les épaules en rythme tout en le jaugeant du regard alors qu'il ronchonnait à sa proposition. Comment tu te sens?

- Plutôt bien vu les circonstances je suppose...

- Il faut que tu te sentes merveilleusement bien, s'égosilla la lycéenne, les yeux fermés, la musique faisant vibrer le bureau sous elle puis elle se redressa afin d'attraper l'une de ses mains dans l'espoir de le tirer sur la piste de danse. Viens danser avec nous, ou juste avec moi si tu préfères, tu le mérites!

- Ce que je mérite, c'est une année de vacances dans un chalet perdu dans la montagne, coupé de toute civilisation, rétorqua le brun en se débattant avec si peu de véhémence que Lydia prit cela pour un assentiment, le menant par le poignet sous les regards éberlués du reste de la meute. La fête ici c'est pour te faire plaisir, n'exagère pas. Si tu continues, je mets tout le monde dehors

- Tais-toi et bois, lui ordonna la rousse en s'emparant de deux verres que tenaient un gamin et lui en fourrant un dans la main d'office tandis qu'il lançait un regard assassin à un autre qui avait osé le bousculer et elle attaqua le sien avec un sourire gourmand. Ça ira mieux après, tu vas voir. Tu as déjà bu avant j'espère?

Derek la considéra avec un sourcil arqué présomptueux, se demandant si elle était sérieuse puis, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, il but une gorgée du cocktail infect concocté par le gosse et plissa le nez dès que le liquide vint lui chatouiller le palais. Absolument horrible, tout comme ses peaux humides le frôlant sans arrêt.

Sincèrement, si ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux de Lydia, il aurait déjà décamper depuis un moment, laissant la garde de cette horde d'enfants délurés à Peter.  
>Soudainement en prise avec une idée de génie, la lycéenne sortit son portable de son décolleté sous le regard d'un Derek éberlué qui hésitait entre hurler sur ses dégénérés, la coucher de force ou fuir toute cette débauche. Malgré qu'elle commence à être sérieusement pompette, elle pianota à toute allure tout en se trémoussant et envoya le sms suivant à Peter ''<em>Va parler à Malia! C'est le moment idéal!'<em>'.

**[Jessie J, Arianna Grande & Nicki Minaj – Bang Bang]**

- J'ADOOORE CETTE CHANSON! Hurla Lydia dès que les premiers battements entraînants retentirent faisant soupirer le brun derrière elle, sautillant sur place avant de lever le pouce dans la direction de Peter qui fixait son portable avec une moue dubitative. LES FILLES!

Et elle retourna s'immerger dans la foule d'inconnus, laissant les hommes la toucher de façon inappropriée au passage, entraînant ses admirateurs dans son sillage et abandonnant Derek qui remercia Dieu d'une prière silencieuse. Il préféra garder un œil sur elle afin de s'assurer qu'aucun pervers n'allait trop loin, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa même pas, se jetant dans les bras de Kira qui commençait à s'acclimater  
>La jeune fille s'empara des mains de ses deux précieuses amies tout en se dandinant, ses cheveux tressautant dans son dos, quelques mèches se collant à sa nuque, en envoyant d'autres dans le visage d'un pauvre innocent et toutes deux suivirent le mouvement, leurs bras libre en l'air, les épaules en arrière.<br>Peter perdit patience à son poste qui ne servait strictement à rien puisque tout le monde rentrait selon son bon vouloir et il s'enfonça à son tour dans la masse, un sourire orgueilleux étirant à peine ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait des regards admirateurs lui brûler le dos et qu'il entendait distinctement Lydia chanter le refrain à tue-tête, qu'il entendait son talon frapper le plancher.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il fout? S'inquiéta Stiles en le suivant du regard tout en se trémoussant à sa façon unique, assez robotique. Oh mon Dieu, quelque chose va très mal!

En effet, Peter venait de voler une bouteille de bière fraîchement ouverte et envoya la fille qui voulait lui échanger cela contre une danse dans les roses sans même lui accorder un regard. Scott haussa les épaules avec désinvolture signifiant qu'il fallait le laisser vivre. C'était une fête après tout, au diable les inquiétudes!  
>Son meilleur ami l'imita avant de concentrer son attention sur le délicieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa petite amie et la rousse se tenaient par les hanches, étonnement proches. Lydia avait la tête rejetée en arrière, sa crinière semblant de feu sous la lumière du projecteur, sa gorge nue exposée comme une offrande. Bien décidée à oublier cette terrible épreuve qu'était le virus exterminateur, Kira se prit à chanter et fit boire la rousse à même la bouteille sous les encouragements de leur public, tout en jouant sensuellement des épaules. Maladroite, quelques gouttes qui semblaient constituées d'or roulèrent sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et dévalèrent la courbe de son menton, souillèrent sa nuque parfaite et se nichèrent dans son décolleté, laissant un sillon d'argent sur sa peau de porcelaine.<p>

L'ancien alpha rejoignit son neveu sans difficulté, jaugeant la foule avec dédain, mais aussi avec ennui, le tout donnant une expression d'impertinence à fondre.

- Si je pouvais, je pleurerai là, commenta Derek presque dans un grognement, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'on aurait presque pu l'entendre grincer, pourtant le morceau n'était pas si déplaisant à ses oreilles. C'est un enfer.

Un jeune homme blond, lécha la trace laissée par l'alcool dans le décolleté de Lydia, remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis lui vola un baiser sulfureux qui firent hurler leur public hystérique. La banshee le repoussa puis elle garda les bras levés, les jetant en rythme avant d'attraper de nouveaux les mains de ses amis en l'air, adressant un clin d'œil mutin à Liam qui le fit rougir alors qu'elle ondulait du bassin, donnant des coups de fesses à ses voisines, alternant entre cris et chants.  
>Soudainement, elle désigna les Hale de l'index et mima un tir d'arme à feu et repartit à la charge, entraînant ses complices avec elle.<p>

Derek lança un regard inquiet à son oncle, prêt à prendre son envol, mais Lydia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Même éméchée, la banshee restait vive... A l'exception de sa chute lorsqu'elle buta dans un coin du bureau. Elle se rattrapa à Derek et éclata de rire.

- Oh mon pauvre Derek, je te jure tu me fais de la peine, tu devrais vraiment te laisser aller une fois dans ta vie, pigna Lydia qui était toujours à ses pieds, mais Malia l'aidait à reprendre contenance sous le regard scrutateur de son peur. Pourquoi pas avec ton investissement à l'hôpital? Je sais que tu le veux trop, même Peter le sait. Même si tu fais toujours les mauvais choix et que tu vas le regretter après, fais le quand même. Ça me fera plaisir! Elle est vulgaire, juste ce qu'il faut pour un coup d'un soir. C'est parfait! _S'il te plaît_ Derek!

- Tu te rends comptes que tu es train de me supplier de coucher avec une blessée pour te faire plaisir? Fit observer le brun dont la rousse tenait le visage de ses deux mains, sa barbe de 3 jours lui démangeant les paumes. Tu es folle.

Lydia tituba avant de se stabiliser sur pieds, et son sourire aguicheur inquiéta Derek. Elle lui planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres sans même y penser, les deux mains toujours sur ses joues râpeuses, avant d'ajouter d'une voix étrangement ferme malgré son état d'ébriété.

- Fais-le, jette-la. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Puis elle grimpa sur le bureau sans plus de cérémonie, bientôt rejointes par Kira et Malia qui dansaient à en perdre à haleine, leurs hanches se cognant par inadvertances, leurs chevelures s'entremêlant.

- C'est ma copine! Hurla Stiles en frappant dans ses mains, fier comme un paon.

Lydia se sentait bien dans sa peau cette nuit, libre de toutes contraintes, loin de ces murmures angoissants, meurtriers tapis dans l'ombre et de la sourde angoisse qu'avait fait naître ce nouveau mot de passe. Cette nuit, elle était le centre de l'attention sur son podium improvisé et non pas car elle était celle qui apportait les nouvelles des meurtres, celle qui dénichait les informations. Elle l'était car elle était de nouveau dans la peau de la lycéenne insouciante et superficielle et la part consciente d'elle admit que cela n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lydia se sentait bien dans sa peau et elle savait que ce n'était pas que grâce à cette fête tant attendue. Non, elle savait que c'était grâce à ses amis et ses colocataires formidables même si tous deux n'en pensaient pas la même pour l'instant, tiraillés entre agacement et béatitude, mais son attitude était une question à débattre plus tard. Demain, quand le monde serait redevenu chaotique.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

NON, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste enfin la suite de cette fiction qui me tient à cœur parce que, forcément, c'est Teen Wolf!J'ai été pas mal occupée avec d'autres fictions et ma vie privée et je m'en excuse vraiment. J'ai jamais eu tant de retard dans mes publications... Sinon un petit OS Lydia/Theo est en cours d'écriture et sera publié la semaine prochaine. Ah et un chapitre 6 pour ce petit bébé est prévu!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre qui alterne entre humour et réflexion vous plaira! Ce serait dommage d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour rien. Oh et il différe un tantinet de l'épisode 8 (saison 4) car dedans Peter n'était pas au courant du plan de Scott, là oui.

La chanson à écouter est en gras, n'oubliez pas, c'est très important.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela fait plaisir =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>- LYDIA! BAISSE CETTE MUSIQUE! Hurla Peter qui farfouillait dans les placards en quête d'un petit déjeuner décent en levant les yeux au ciel, la basse faisant vibrer le mur en face et le micro-onde déjà en piteux état, menaçant de s'écraser sur le parquet. IL EST MEME PAS 9H DU MATIN! J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans une mauvaise parodie de Gossip Girl...<p>

- SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AS QU'A SORTIR PRENDRE L'AIR! Rétorqua Lydia depuis son quartier général alias la salle de bain qui semblait avoir été traversée par un ouragan, se dandinant en rythme tout en se maquillant d'une main experte. J'ai bientôt finiiiii!

- C'EST CHEZ MOI! JE NE VAIS PAS ETRE MIS A LA PORTE PAR UNE ADO'!

- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, commenta Derek qui osa enfin lever le nez de son livre bien qu'ayant suivi la joute verbale en silence, quelques rides de mécontentement déformant son front. Pourquoi vous hurlez? Vous pouvez parfaitement vous entendre sans ça. Et en plus, c'est chez _moi_.

Le loup brun ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un violent claquement de porte de placard de la part de son oncle ainsi que le chant allant crescendo depuis la salle de bain à l'étage de Lydia. Ses deux colocataires n'avaient strictement rien à faire de l'identité du propriétaire de ce dépotoir qui méritait à peine le titre de logement, se livrant à un concours infernal du plus bruyant digne d'un gosse en maternelle.

C'était le genre d'agitation que Derek n'avait jamais connu, pas même dans son enfance, entouré de ses deux sœurs et d'une ribambelle de cousins, et cela l'irritait au possible. Son oncle, déjà difficile à supporter, avait à présent dépasser la limite du soutenable.  
>Il devait pourtant avouer que le loft était bien plus vivant depuis l'installation de la rouquine et, même si c'était souvent à la limite du supportable car la demoiselle avait un tantinet trop prit ses aises, cela le rassurait. Et de toute façon, c'était chez elle aussi maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas seul et abandonné bien qu'il soit accompagné et dans le fond il était reconnaissant pour tout ce remue-ménage. Le jeune homme était rasséréné d'entendre sa voix chantante le matin autour d'un rapide petit-déjeuner, de l'entendre rire face aux remarques de Peter ou certaines de ses réactions ou de la voir blottie dans un coin du canapé sous son plaid en rentrant le soir après une journée éreintante à tenter de sauver la mise à cette bande d'adolescents inconscients. C'était bête, un peu mièvre même, mais cela le faisait se sentir incroyablement bien et lui, comme n'importe quel être foulant cette terre, si ce n'est même plus, avait besoin de ça. Il n'allait pas jeter cette aubaine aux orties en ces circonstances si sinistres. Demain n'avait jamais été aussi incertain et il fallait profiter tant qu'on le pouvait, il en était bien conscient.<p>

En parlant de profiter, le baiser enviné que la banshee lui avait offert lors de la soirée il y a quelques jours l'avait d'abord poussé dans ses retranchements, peu enclin à ce genre de débordements, même avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Le lendemain elle s'était néanmoins comportée de la même façon qu'auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peu importe la situation, Lydia était toujours désinvolte et pétillante. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y penser bien plus, en prise à une épidémie qui avait manqué de décimer le lycée de Beacon Hills suite à une tentative d'un assassin en herbe qui avait bien failli parvenir à ses fins. Mais Derek s'était résigné à garder ce savoureux instant dans un coin de sa mémoire et ne pas se poser de question. Lydia faisait la fête, elle avait bu. Rien de plus. Pourtant une part de son esprit ne cessait de quémander des explications. Lui n'était pas le genre de personne qui agissait sur un coup de tête.

Son pas léger dans les escaliers et son arrivée au rez-de-chaussée la tirèrent de ses réflexions la concernant. Sa colocataire portait un débardeur noir avec une de ses sempiternelles jupes courtes à fleurs, celle-ci étant également noire, les roses jaunes et rouges. Un fin gilet rouge complétait sa tenue et un rouge identique rehaussait ses lèvres charnues. Elle était rayonnante, comme toujours, camouflant sans mal ses craintes et ses insomnies.  
>Peter l'observa quelques instants, le regard pétillant d'une fierté toute paternelle, au grand étonnement de son neveu qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, apprécié quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne et cela avait un petit côté rassurant. Dire qu'il avait une fille biologique qu'il considérait à peine!<p>

- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui? S'enquit la jeune fille en parlant évidemment de ce que la troupe avait prévu pour démasquer ce maudit Bienfaiteur, mais avec un ton désinvolte comme si elle parlait des cours tout en attrapant la tasse de café qui traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Scott, Kira, Stiles et le petit nouveau ont un plan pour attirer le bienfaiteur et essayer de lui mettre la main dessus et je n'ose même pas en parler tellement c'est stupide. Quant à toi, il serait préférable que tu te rendes au lycée, jeune fille! S'exclama le grand méchant loup en la foudroyant du regard, toujours d'une façon très paternelle qui fit rouler des yeux de Derek. Je te signale que tu as une année à réussir et des cours à suivre assidûment pour cela, ce que tout le monde semble oublier dans cette bande de jeunes dégénérés. Et c'est _mon_ café!

- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse alors qu'on est poursuivis par une horde d'assassins sans visages, franchement?! Mais rassure-toi mon cher, je continue à aller en cours et je fais mes devoirs, je vais d'ailleurs en cours là... Même si je pourrais me passer tant mes notes sont excellentes, rétorqua Lydia avec un sourire exagéré en reposant la tasse vide devant lui d'un geste sec, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. Alors, c'est quoi ce plan dont je n'ai même pas entendu parler?

La banshee, malgré son rôle crucial dans l'avancée des enquêtes de part son ''talent'', était toujours tenue à l'écart des grandes actions mises en œuvre par Scott, chef de cette meute de lycéens et elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.  
>La pauvre avait toujours été sous-estimée, jugée sur son physique et son attitude de pimbêche, mais à l'époque, c'était parce qu'elle le voulait ainsi. A présent, elle avait l'impression d'être sous-estimée par ses amis, ces gens qui la voyaient auparavant que comme une belle plante, dans cet éternel combat que recelait cette ville, jugée trop faible car n'ayant pas de force physique impressionnante. Comme Stiles en fait, mais lui, il disposait de son esprit acéré. C'était ça son arme. Lydia était pourtant très intelligente, mais ce n'était pas assez pour les aider. Ce n'était pas elle le cerveau du groupe. Par conséquent, elle ne participait jamais à ce qu'on pouvait gentiment appeler des « tâches collectives », se contentant de mener les recherches en solitaire de son côté.<br>La jeune femme, à cet instant, ne regrettait donc aucunement son choix d'apprendre à se battre.

Derek et Peter échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur la teneur du plan et le fond de leurs pensées. Ils interprétèrent également sans mal le sourire sardonique de leur colocataire.

- Ils ne t'en ont pas parlé car ils se doutaient que tu trouverais cela terriblement stupide et que tu les en dissuaderai, répondit Derek en refermant son livre et le posant sur la table basse, son oncle approuvant ses paroles d'un profond signe de tête, se levant afin de refaire du café, constatant que les deux autres avaient tout bu.

- Je ne peux pas savoir tant que je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ce foutu plan! Râla Lydia en roulant des yeux, une main sur la hanche dans une posture de diva, pianotant des doigts sur le comptoir de l'autre, excédée.

Ce n'était pas si sorcier de lui révéler tout de même?

- Scott compte simuler sa mort, sans bien sûr prévenir sa mère pour mieux vendre l'illusion, et ainsi attirer le Bienfaiteur ou un de ses employés charger de vérifier que la personne sur la liste est bien décédée, relata Derek d'un ton monocorde comme si il lisait des informations banales, ne souhaitant pas énerver la rousse.

- Le tout en créant un énorme bazar qui implique des bersekers et une Kate probablement en furie. Pour rien, ajouta Peter avec son cynisme habituel, hochant lentement la tête de dépit.

Ces jeunes avaient vraiment des idées saugrenues! Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi il avait voulu revenir à Beacon Hills, au point d'avoir envie de regagner la terre où il reposait il y a encore un an. Ce qui était bien entendu un fait très rare, mais devenait terriblement tentant quand chacun redoublait de stupidité de la sorte.  
>Lydia, pour sa part, pinça les lèvres, le regard rivé sur le parquet récemment ciré et pour une fois d'accord avec Peter. En effet, ce plan lui paraissait catastrophique et avec des chances de réussites quasiment inexistantes. Tout ce que ses amis risquaient de récolter, c'était une nouvelle raclée et au beau milieu de l'hôpital histoire de semer un peu plus la panique en ville. Vu la puissance de leurs adversaires, c'était une mission suicide.<p>

- Ils ont eut raison de ne pas m'en parler, c'est absurde, concéda la banshee d'un ton rude qui cachait à peine son inquiétude puis elle se remit enfin en mouvement et alla s'emparer de son sac à main de cuir beige reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, l'air ailleurs. Elle avait tant de mystères à percer!

- Mon petit doigt me dit que toi aussi, tu as un programme bien particulier prévu ce soir, fit l'ancien alpha qui entassait la vaisselle sale dans l'évier sans trop y prêter attention, l'observant gagner la porte d'entrée coulissante. Que fais-tu après le lycée?

- Je retourne à la maison familiale au bord du lac pour trouver un indice sur la présence de Meredith là-bas, comme tout les weekends. Je suis certaine que ces murs recèlent un secret qui peut nous aider. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, répondit la rouquine avec conviction, attachant sa chevelure en chignon lâche puis elle les regarda tour à tour avec agacement: Bon, c'est fini l'interrogatoire? Je peux aller en cours?

Peter indiqua que oui d'un signe de tête impérieux qui la fit grogner puis se remit en route et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte en fer. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment, jeta un regard malicieux à Derek par-dessus son épaule et lança avec enjouement:

- Braeden sort de l'hôpital cet après-midi. Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison pour qu'elle se repose au mieux. Je ne suis pas là du week-end et Peter prend quelques jours de vacances, on ne dérangera pas!

- Je ne f..., commença Peter en foudroyant sa protégée du regard sous le regard éberlué de son neveu qui voyait clair dans leur cinéma. Il pointa un index accusateur dans sa direction, mais l'effrontée la coupa brusquement.

- Je t'ai réservé un hôtel à San Mateo à côté de San Francisco pour que tu profites de l'air revigorant de l'océan et du soleil, je te trouve bien pâle et fatigué en ce moment Peter. Bon week-end les garçons, à lundi et surtout, profitez-bien!

Et la banshee les abandonna dans le loft délabré sans plus de cérémonie, son sac à main débordant d'affaires battant son flanc droit, très fière de sa répartie face à son terrible bourreau et de son plan ingénieux visant à détendre Derek avec la mercenaire, au moins pour quelques nuits.  
>Quant aux Hales, ils fixaient encore la porte avec un froncement de sourcils similaire, l'indignation, l'hilarité et l'agacement se disputant dans leurs esprits en ébullition. Lydia n'avait, bien entendu, réservait aucun hôtel pour l'ancienne terreur de Beacon Hills et il se retrouvait donc sans toit pour les deux jours à venir, au moins. Ce qui n'était pas bien grave en soit: il était plein de ressources et il avait du pain sur la planche avec sa fille.<br>Quant à Derek, il se retrouvait acculé par des décisions qu'il ne prenait pas, mais qui lui faisaient quand même envie. Mais surtout, et c'était là le plus important à ses yeux, ses dernières paroles signifiaient que Lydia se souvenait de leur conversation hasardeuse à la soirée et donc de leur baiser maladroit, alcool ou non. Voilà qui donnait matière à réflexion et à discuter dès son retour dans son nouveau foyer. Le loup tenait à mettre cela au clair au plus vite, cela lui tenait à cœur, même plus que de fricoter avec la belle Braeden qu'il appréciait pourtant.

En toute cas, cette petite les menait à la baguette et se jouait d'eux, leur laissant à peine la chance de riposter. C'était terriblement humiliant pour des hommes de leur trempe!

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lydia entendit toute l'histoire sur la révélation du pouvoir de banshee de sa grand-mère, Lorraine, la mort de sa compagne et son lien avec Meredith qui détenait le même curieux don de la bouche de sa mère l'ayant suivie jusqu'à la maison du lac, elle pleura. En silence, certes, mais elle pleura.<br>Cette pauvre femme avait prédit la mort de l'amour de sa vie sans même s'en rendre compte avant de plonger dans la folie pour trouver une explication à ses sons et ses voix résonnant dans sa tête, . Elle avait dépensé une fortune dans de vaines expériences pour en trouver l'origine et ainsi fait entrer Meredith dans sa vie, si douce et innocente, la poussant dans ses retranchements, manquant de la tuer simplement car elle cherchait à _comprendre_. Comme eux tous maintenant. Et ce récit terrorisa la lycéenne qui prit conscience, grâce à ce dernier, que les banshees étaient vouées à se renfermer sur elles-même, obsédées par ces murmures incessants qui ne prédisaient jamais que des malheurs, aliénées par ce pouvoir démesuré. Ce pouvoir avait rendu sa grand-mère dépressive, à la limite de la folie et avait tué Meredith après de longues années.

Et si elle continuait sur cette route, même si c'était dans le but d'aider ses proches, Lydia finirait de la même façon.  
>La rouquine le savait dans le fond et cette noirceur l'avait engloutie suite à la mort de sa meilleure amie, saisie à même le cœur. Enquêter, se concentrer sur la survie de la meute et ses nouveaux colocataires qui, mine de rien, la divertissaient énormément, avaient détourné ce sombre présage planant sur elle, mais voilà qu'il revenait au galop car elle avait découvert la vérité sur son histoire familiale. Cela faisait partie d'elle, ce pouvoir tout comme la solitude en quelque sorte et elle finissait par se dire que Peter n'y était pas pour grand chose, se contentant de déclencher le don sommeillant en son sein. Hasard ou pas, elle s'en moquait.<p>

Abattue, Lydia avait passé le reste du week-end à étudier le code laissé par Lorraine à son attention, code similaire à celui de la hitlist, murée dans un mutisme inquiétant, sa mère lui concocter des petits plats, mais respectant son travail en se faisant discrète. La lycéenne n'avait plus une pensée à accorder à Derek, Braeden ou le plan rocambolesque de ses amis, même si elle aurait souhaité avoir une compagnie rassurante, rien qu'une fois. Pour l'instant, elle s'attelait à déchiffrer ce code et tentait de percer les derniers mystère de la maison du lac.  
>Un esprit bien avisé sembla enfin entendre sa prière et lui envoya quelqu'un dimanche en fin d'après-midi alors que sa mère venait de repartir à contre cœur. En effet, Derek entra dans la salle blanche de cet hypnotisant tourne-disque devant lequel elle était installée, emmitouflée dans un plaid violet, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et coiffée négligemment. Elle avait tout de même pris une douche et changé de tenue, mais sa peau était terne, ses épaules avachies, ses yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur ce maudit bout de papier et Derek prit peur en la voyant dans cet état.<p>

- Ça suffit maintenant, il est temps de rentrer à la maison et de dormir, grogna le grand brun en la rejoignant à grands pas, pressés de la ramener dans un lieu chaleureux et de pouvoir ramener un peu de chaleur dans son être vulnérable. Cette pièce avait quelque chose de sinistre. Il coupa ce maudit tourne-disque sous ses plaintes enrouées et la souleva avec délicatesse pour la porter à l'extérieur à la façon d'une mariée. Fini les séances d'enquête ici. Tu n'y remets plus les pieds toute seule et surtout pas avant un moment. C'est en train de te bouffer.

- Mais j'ai trouvé des choses, je dois continuer, c'est crucial! Protesta Lydia d'une voix faible en battant des jambes dans le vide, la tête dodelinant contre son torse ferme, véritablement épuisée, une main agrippée à sa veste en cuir. J'ai un code à déchiffrer.

C'était de la plus haute importance pour avancer, mais avant de continuer il lui fallait déjà reprendre du poil de la bête et Derek ne parvenait à penser qu'à ça tant elle était mal en point. Maintenant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et qu'elle était la plus jeune, il s'en sentait responsable.  
>Le loup affaibli traversa la maison sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et sortit à grands pas, Il l'installa sur le siège côté passager avec douceur, prit place au volant et démarra en trombe, envoyant des graviers valser, impatient de rentrer.<br>Bien plus calme, Lydia fixait la route sans vraiment la voir, maintenant blottie contre la portière.

- Alors ce fameux plan? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure, trop faible pour parler plus fort, le regardant à la dérobée.

- Une catastrophe, comme prévu, répondit le brun sans plus développer, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de soucis. Il la trouvait particulièrement fragile depuis quelques temps, particulièrement aujourd'hui, comme si ses recherches et ses découvertes avaient absorbé toute son énergie.

Devinant son intention et imaginant sans mal comment cette affaire avait terminé, elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils et décida de tirer les vers du nez de Stiles dès que possible. La jeune femme se tourna lentement dans sa direction, la tête calée contre le cuir du siège et remarqua alors le revolver accroché à sa ceinture. Inquiète, la banshee lui tapota l'avant-bras puis désigna l'arme blanche d'un signe de tête.

- C'est un cadeau de Braeden. Elle m'a appris à m'en servir pour que je puisse me défendre vu que... je perds mon don et donc ma force, expliqua-t-il non sans amertume, n'acceptant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait et ayant encore du mal à le dire à voix haute.

Lydia ne put qu'approuver d'un léger signe de tête, estimant qu'il avait le droit de se défendre à sa manière, avant de céder lamentablement aux bras de Morphée qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs jours, la tête reposant contre la vitre. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans le canapé moelleux du loft, seul vestige de la richesse familiale, et à l'abri sous la couverture de secours de Peter, sa tête reposant sur un coussin. Derek n'était pas dans le coin, en revanche, elle eut la surprise de voir Stiles à son chevet, la mine soucieuse, les mains croisées sous le menton, mais ses traits se détendirent dès qu'elle lui adressa un petit sourire en s'asseyant.

- Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, on a pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et tu as l'air exténuée! Se justifia-t-il aussitôt d'un ton réprobateur puis il se passa les mains sur le visage, curieusement rassuré. On va bosser ensemble à partir de maintenant, ok? On t'a trop laissé te débrouiller avec les codes, c'est pas juste.

- C'est rien, vous vous occupez de l'action, chacun son truc! Les défendit la lycéenne en étouffant un bâillement, très touchée qu'il se préoccupe d'elle et se décide à l'épauler dans cette aventure.

Derek entra dans cet instant en portant un écran plat et le posa sur le meuble abandonné qui trônait dans un coin de la vaste pièce principale et s'expliqua après avoir remercié Stiles d'un sourire entendu:

- Il est temps d'amener un peu d'animation ici, c'est trop silencieux et tu vas avoir besoin de t'occuper quand tu resteras à la maison te reposer... Comme demain par exemple.

Cela la fit grogner, ne se voyant pas enfermée ici en ce moment, avant qu'elle ne pouffe de rire, incrédule car trouvant le geste vraiment adorable, mais étonnant. Comment l'avait-il payé et surtout, que lui arrivait-il pour se moderniser de la sorte?  
>Lydia quitta enfin le sofa, indiqua qu'elle allait prendre une douche bien chaude et monta lentement les escaliers, la couverture serrée étroitement autour de ses épaules. Stiles la suivit d'un regard inquisiteur avant d'interroger leur mentor de son regard perçant. Que se passait-il exactement ici? Entre eux? C'était tellement improbable que ça en devenait inquiétant. Mais là n'était pas sa principale peur.<p>

- Elle ne va pas bien, c'est flagrant. Qu'est-c'qu'il lui arrive? Je veux dire, à part l'angoisse permanente de voir un dingue déboulé pour l'assassiner à cause de cette foutue liste? S'écria presque le lycéen en quittant l'accoudoir, les mains levées au ciel dans un geste d'incompréhension, vraiment inquiet pour sa précieuse Lydia. Il l'avait toujours connue éclatante en toute circonstance. C'est à cause de Peter, c'est ça? C'est lui qui a provoqué ça et maintenant ils vivent ensemble, c'est forcément lié. Que lui a-t-il encore fait?

- Aussi bizarre que se soit, rien. Il est même très gentil et attentionnée envers elle, reconnut Derek à mi-voix de crainte qu'elle n'entende cet échange, le premier éberlué par son attitude, adossé au mur. C'est toutes ces choses qui s'amassent: la hitlist et tous ces assassins, son don qu'elle ne contrôle pas et qui la met toujours dans des situations effroyables, ses récentes découvertes, vous savoir tous en danger sans rien pouvoir faire... Elle se sent terriblement seule et inutile.

Stiles le considéra avec les yeux plissés quelques instants, une oreille tendue, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était normal qu'elle se fasse du soucis, mais le reste ne lui ressemblait pas ou alors il n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette partie d'elle.

- Je ne savais pas. Elle est toujours si rayonnante et positive, à nous encourager, qu'on a du mal à croire qu'elle puisse aller si mal, marmotta Stiles en observant l'escalier, mortifié de ne pas su voir le mal être de la femme qu'il avait aimé si longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Sois là pour elle, aide-la dans ses démarches, rien de dingue. Je vais chercher le dîner, reste là en attendant s'il te plaît.

Le lycéen acquiesça d'un signe de tête évasif tandis que le brun regagnait la porte d'entrée, en train de se gifler intérieurement pour son égoïsme.

- Stiles, tu es un bon ami, assura Derek en marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le palier, devinant qu'il vivait mal de la voir ainsi, mais lui, au moins, avait fini par remarquer quelque chose et venir à elle. Et reste manger là ce soir, ça lui fera plaisir.

* * *

><p>La banshee était encore une fois enroulée dans la couverture au fond du canapé devant la télévision dont Stiles avait fais tous les branchements durant sa douche, histoire de faire un petit geste, et buvait le thé au citron qu'il lui avait préparé avec grand soin. Elle était enfin rassérénée bien que venant de lui raconter l'histoire de sa grand-mère bien-aimée d'une voix chevrotante à cause de l'émotion et la fatigue, histoire qui avait beaucoup ému Stiles. En échange, son fidèle ami lui avait relaté le déroulement du plan dans le moindre détail, même le plus dévalorisant et Lydia ne put que constater qu'elle et ses colocataires avait vu juste. Une vraie débâcle!<p>

- Comment ça se passe avec Malia? S'enquit-elle avec bienveillance, la tête reposant sur son épaule, préférant changer de sujet même si celui-ci était tout aussi fâcheux.

Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un regard fuyant qui voulait tout dire. Elle se réinstalla convenablement et tapota gentiment son épaule en murmurant:

- Laisse lui le temps de digérer tout ça. Peter est son père et on lui a caché cette information, ce n'est pas rien!

Derek revint à cet instant, les bras chargé de sacs en papier kraft et le trio put enfin dévorer son repas dégoulinant de graisse du fast-food le plus proche, essayant de détendre la banshee en lui parlant de tout et n'importe -surtout n'importe quoi – et cela fonctionna. A la fin du dîner, elle souriait sincèrement et riait de bon cœur aux éternelles plaisanteries de son camarade adoré. Elle se sentait véritablement chez elle.

- Oh en fait, j'ai trouvé un boulot, annonça Derek de but en blanc, toujours dans l'idée de faire plaisir à la banshee désespérée, mais aussi très fier de lui. Lydia poussa un cri de ravissement et s'empressa de l'interroger. Je vais bosser comme mécano dans un garage en attendant de trouver mieux, j'ai passé l'entretien hier. Je commence la semaine prochaine.

- C'est sérieux ces conneries? Marmonna Stiles en les fixant avec stupéfaction, reconnaissant à peine leur taciturne Derek. Peter fit alors son entrée, tous les sens en alerte, et le lycéen roula des yeux en ronchonnant: Comme si ça suffisait pas. Toi aussi tu vas te mettre à bosser?

- Non mon brave, quelle perte de temps ce serait! Désolé, j'ai fais le plus vite possible en recevant ton sms Derek, les bouchons étaient terribles à la sortie de San Mateo, mentit-il effrontément à l'insu de Stiles uniquement qui ne comprenait strictement rien, les deux autres devinant très bien qu'il n'était pas parti en vacances. Tout va bien Lydia?

La concernée acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête et se redressa pour l'accueillir d'une bise qui prit tout le monde de court, se réjouissant de son retour. Au final, il avait dit vrai l'autre fois: elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus en sécurité qu'avec lui même si il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Lydia savait qu'il veillait sur elle, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix en public.  
>Stiles se massa la tempe dans l'espoir d'activer ses cellules grises et comprendre comment Lydia et les Hale en étaient arrivés là et se satisfaisaient de cet arrangement. C'était le monde à l'envers!<p>

- Stiles, mon cher Stiles, que fais-tu chez nous? s'enquit Peter d'un ton traînant avec un sourire sardonique en retirant sa veste de costume bleue marine avant de la jeter négligemment sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Venu vérifier que je suis sage?

- Entre autres, mais j'ai l'impression que non vu que tu as passé ton weekend à San Mateo. Un célibataire aussi charmant et taré, ça a dû faire fureur!

Lydia lui envoya un coup sur le bras en lui lançant un regard réprobateur, même si elle était prise d'une folle envie de rire.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à les quitter, la nuit ayant déjà jeté son manteau d'encre, très mal à l'aise en la présence de leur ancien tortionnaire, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge bien qu'il ait manifestement décidé de se racheter une conduite. Il était néanmoins rassuré: Lydia était entre de bonnes mains avec Derek qu'il découvrait plus humain et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux pour l'instant.

**[Sonata Arctica - The Misery]**

Chacun des trois colocataires ne tarda pas à gagner son lit après que Peter eut promis à Lydia que l'entraînement débuterai demain, s'étant tous beaucoup activés durant le weekend.  
>Bien qu'épuisée, Lydia ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, recroquevillée sous ses draps, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, hantée par l'histoire de sa grand-mère dont elle pouvait voir les images défiler, pas même apaisée par la douce respiration de Peter endormi de l'autre côté du paravent. Décidée à chasser sa crainte et profiter d'une véritable nuit de sommeil, elle rejeta les draps d'un geste rageur, quitta son lit et descendit l'escalier à pas de loup . Elle s'arrêta devant l'imposante fenêtre avalant le mur et observa longuement le croissant de lune surplombant la ville ensommeillée. Cette vision était apaisante.<br>Un bruissement sur sa droite brisa cet instant de calme et de contemplation et elle tourna la tête afin de constater que Derek la regardait depuis son lit, son torse nu à peine dissimulé par la couverture. En vérité, il la contemplait depuis qu'elle se tenait à la fenêtre il y a une poignée de minutes, admirant sa chevelure qui semblait faite d'or à la lumière lunaire et sa silhouette, à la fois abattu et admiratif.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé? Demanda la banshee dans un murmure afin de ne pas perturber Peter à l'étage, faisant quelques pas vers le lit, se délectant de la sensation du bois froid sous ses pieds nus, mais il répondit que non de la tête. Je peux dormir avec toi?

Pour toute réponse, Derek souleva le bout de couverture le plus proche sous lequel elle s'empressa de se réfugier, s'allongeant à distance raisonnable. La lycéenne se sentait tellement mieux lorsqu'il était près d'elle que cela l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'enticher d'un homme si sombre, mais il était peut être déjà trop tard pour cela.

- J'ai peur, confia Lydia dans un chuchotement en se tournant vers lui, rencontrant immédiatement son regard vert qui la rassura et l'incita à aller de l'avant, les deux mains nouées d'un côté de sa tête. J'ai peur de demain, de ce qui nous attends, pour eux, surtout pour toi... Et pour la première fois, j'ai peur pour moi, de finir comme ma grand-mère et Meredith, me déconnecter de la réalité à en devenir folle et mettre fin à mes jours pour en finir avec les voix.

- Tu serais inconsciente de ne pas avoir peur en de telles circonstances, ça signifie que tu connais la valeur de la vie et c'est ce qui te rend encore plus humaine et précieuse. Malgré vos différences, toi et les autres êtes soudés et vous vous en sortirez. On s'en sortira tous ensemble, la rassura le jeune homme d'un don déterminé, essayant de faire taire la sourde peu qui grondait en lui, ne sachant pas à quel point son état se dégraderait. Il voyant son regard se voilé et ses lèvres charnues tremblées, annonçant qu'elle était prête à céder aux larmes. Quant à ton pouvoir de banshee, toi, contrairement à ta grand-mère et la pauvre, Meredith, tu as l'avantage de savoir ce à quoi tu as à faire et d'avoir Peter pour t'enseigner le contrôle. Elles étaient seules pour faire face, mais pas toi. _Je_ suis là. On est tous là. Et si jamais tu perds pieds, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te rattraper.

Lydia hocha doucement la tête pour prouver qu'elle avait bien entendu ses mots de réconfort qui la frappèrent en plein cœur, incapable de prononcer la moindre mot tant son souffle était coupé alors elle s'empara de sa grande main sous la couverture et s'approcha de son corps chaud. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle tout ce temps alors que la bouée flottait sous ses yeux? Il avait raison, elle avait les moyens d'affronter le pouvoir de la banshee qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré, elle pouvait lui survivre. Mais quand était-il de lui qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, perdant tout ce qui faisait sa fierté?

- Et toi? Tu as peur?

-Oui, admit-il aussitôt tandis que son cœur se serrait comme un poing dans sa poitrine, scrutant son visage de poupée pour se donner du courage, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Je me sens chaque jour devenir un peu plus l'ombre de moi-même, une nouvelle part du loup me quitte chaque matin et me laisse un peu plus fragile, mais j'apprends à vivre avec. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être fort pour vous tous.

- Non Derek, tu n'as pas à agir pour nous sans arrêt. Tu as le droit de laisser parler tes sentiments, comme tout le monde, personne ne s'en moquera, lui assura la rouquine avec une ombre de sourire, peinée de le voir lutter sans cesse pour faire bonne figure car c'était ce qui était attendu de lui. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, aussi bien pour se rassurer elle que lui, son nez frôlant quasiment le sien. Tu apprends déjà à te défendre sans ça et tu t'y habitueras, je t'y aiderai, je le jure.

Encore une promesse, mais elle savait qu'elle la tiendrait, à l'instar de la première. Elle le voulait plus que tout.

Elle rompit le contact entre leurs regards et vint reposer sa tête dans la courbe formée par sa nuque et son épaule, calant sa main contre son flan nu. Le brun enroula son bras musclé autour de sa taille afin de la sentir la plus proche de lui et elle sourit contre sa peau à ce geste si surréaliste de sa part, les paupières abaissées afin de mieux profiter de cet instant.

- Je crois qu'on est coincés ensemble encore un bon moment, plaisanta Lydia en tournant légèrement la tête vers la sienne et remarquant avec plaisir que sa remarque lui soutirait un sourire amusé. Tu vas pouvoir me supporter?

- Moi oui. Peter, en revanche, je ne suis pas si sûr, commenta Derek à voix basse contre son oreille alors qu'il caressait sa crinière flottant dans son dos.

Sa voix grave lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique puis, se laissant guider par son instinct d'humaine, quitta le confort de son épaule pour le dévisager à nouveau. Elle se noya aussitôt dans son regard, sa main se posant automatique sur ses pectoraux. L'image du baiser à la soirée lui revint alors ainsi que son regard empli d'incompréhension. C'était injuste de sa part, surtout qu'il n'était pas que provoqué par l'alcool et l'ambiance.  
>Sa nouvelle assurance lui donnant des ailes et encourager par le souffle de Derek sur sa joue, sa main au creux de ses reins et son regard presque émerveillé, elle captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Surpris, Derek écarquilla les yeux sur le coup, s'attendant à tout sauf cela, puis se laissa rapidement embarquer par le courant magique entre eux, lui rendant son baiser avec une délicatesse qui la fit fondre. Si elle n'avait pas été couchée, ses jambes l'auraient sûrement lâchée.<p>

Ce fut elle qui rompit le charme, préférant s'assurer que cela ne le laissait pas perplexe, mais dans son regard ne transparaissait que l'admiration et le plus sincère attachement. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas bien à quoi elle jouait, mais il avait su lire son regard et voir que c'était pas un jeu. A quoi bon se poser des questions alors que la banshee le rassurait et lui offrait toute la douceur dont il avait tant besoin? Ils discuteraient plus tard, quand tout serait terminé et qu'ils auraient enfin du temps pour eux. Pour l'instant, tous deux ne voulaient que profiter de cette tendresse et ainsi reprendre des forces pour affronter ce qui les attendaient.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher, chuchota Lydia en repliant ses doigts tout contre sa joue piquante, enfin sereine. Tu m'as sauvée d'une crise de nerfs.

- J'allais sûrement pas te laisser là-bas, confia le brun en jouant avec ses boucles en pagaille, la dévorant quasiment du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il venait d'embrasser en toute conscience était Lydia Martin, l'ingénue à l'incroyable pouvoir. Le simple fait qu'elle réside chez lui était déjà incroyable, mais ça, c'était le pompon. Il fallait que tu rentres à la maison.

Ce terme la fit sourire, emplie d'une gratitude et d'un amour incommensurables pour ces deux hommes toujours derrière elle, pour Derek qu'elle perçait enfin à jour et voulait délivrer de son fardeau.

Osant à peine, il l'embrassa de nouveau, toujours avec douceur, gentleman même dans ces conditions, remontant lentement sa main le long du coton de son haut de pyjama, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres veloutées, loin de ses inquiétudes dévorantes, s'étant toujours demandé quel goût elles avaient. Il y déposa alors plusieurs baisers papillons ainsi que sur sa mâchoire, lui soutirant de légers soupirs d'aise, avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue qui l'électrisa toute entière et auquel elle s'empressa de répondre.  
>Enfin sereins et rassasiés, ils finirent par cesser cette pluie de baisers. Lydia cala de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, Derek enfouissant le nez dans sa chevelure parfumée, les mains jointes dans son dos, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.<p>

Demain serait un autre jour et celui-ci verrait enfin naître un peu de lumière et d'espoir.


End file.
